


That Thing Called Pag-Ibig

by yurishika



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurishika/pseuds/yurishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, 18 years old, baliw. Yuzuru, 18, mas baliw. Silang dalawa ay maglalakbay sa blue moon para patunayan sa isa’t isa kung totoo ba ang true love. Sabi ni Michael totoo, sabi ni Yuzuru hindi. May matutuwa at may masasaktan. Pero relax, because you know, it’s just love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ang fic na ito ay hango sa pelikulang 'Relaks, It's Just Pag-Ibig' at kaunting 'That Thing Called Tadhana.' May spoilers sa pelikulang 'Relaks,' pero marami rin naman akong binago.  
> \- Pakinggan [ito](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTjQzrPd3Fw) for maximum effect. :-)

_**Michael** _

 

Passport? Check. Papeles? Check. Bagahe? Check na check. Pagkatapos siguraduhin na kumpleto na lahat ng dala niya, umusad na si Michael sa airport. Pauwi na siyang Pilipinas pagkatapos ng halos isang buwang bakasyon sa California.

May message ang kanyang nanay sa Viber, sinasabing i-message siya pag nakalanding na siya sa NAIA. Sa totoo lang, excited na excited na siyang makauwi. Enjoy naman siya doon sa tito’t tita niya sa California, at pinapaextend pa siya doon ng dalawa pang linggo, pero ika nga, there’s no place like home.

Maliban doon, may kailangan pa siyang puntahan sa darating na linggo …

Napatigil siya at nabara sa kanyang pagmumuni-muni nang makarating siya sa baggage check-in. Mukhang may pagtatalong nagaganap sa pagitan ng pasahero at sa staff. Hala. Buti na lang hindi naman siya nagmamadali masyado. Kaya naman niya hintayin, at handa na siyang mag-space out, kaso nag-Tagalog si kuya, kaya hindi niya napigilang maging tsismoso.

“I’m so sorry, sir,” ani ng staff. “Airline policies. We cannot allow your baggage because you have exceeded the limit. If you want, you can pay the additional fee.”

“But I can’t afford the additional fee!” reklamo ni kuya. “It’s so expensive!”

“I’m sorry, sir. Rules are rules.”

Napamura na naman si kuya in Tagalog at napaurong ng puwesto para sa susunod na pasahero. Naawa naman si Michael. Syempre, pauwi na nga tapos may aberya pang magaganap. Sa bagay, dapat alam ng pasehero kung gaano kabigat ang bagahe niya, pero … hay, ayaw naman niya manisi. Siguro naman may paraan pa ..

Biglang lightbulb moment.

Kinalabit niya ang lalaki. Ngayong medyo magkalapit sila, ngayon lang niya napuna ang itsura ni kuya. Wow. Chinito. Cute. Magkasingtangkad pa sila, so bonus points yun. “Excuse me,” bati niya. “By any chance, saan ang flight niyo?”

Napakurap ang lalaki, halatang ang lalim ng iniisip bago siya kalabitin ni Michael. “Bakit? Anong paki mo?”

Wow. Defensive agad. “Um … kasi naisip ko kung may makakasabay ka sa flight na hindi sumobra sa baggage limit pwede ka naman magpalagay doon …?”

“May point siya,” biglang ani ng pasaherong Pinoy na nakapila rin.

Sandaling napatigil ang lalaki, para bang nagdadalawang-isip. Sa bagay, mahirap din iwanan ang gamit sa taong di mo kilala, kahit nasa parehong flight pa kayo. Paano kung tinakbo ang gamit niya? Paano kung nagkalimutan tapos walang paraan para i-contact ang isa’t isa?

Sa wakas, nagsalita ang lalaki. “Papunta akong Manila,” sagot niya. Iniabot niya ang kanyang tiket, kaparehas ng tiket ni Michael.

Si Michael naman ang kumurap, mabilisang tiningnan ang pangalan na “Yuzuru Hanyu” sa tiket. “Wow,” puna niya. “Nasa parehong flight pala tayo.” Inabot niya ang tiket niya kay Yuzuru para patunay.

“Aba,” bulalas ni Yuzuru, “magkatabi rin pala tayo sa flight.”

Tiningnan ulit ni Michael nang mabuti ang ticket. Oh my god. Oo nga no. Same flight, magkatabing upuan sa eroplano.

May tawag dito eh …

“So, game ka ba?” tanong ni Yuzuru. “Maglalagay ako ng gamit ko sa bagahe mo?”

Pagkakaalam ni Michael, hindi naman talaga siya lalagpas ng baggage limit. Matagal na niyang pinadala yung ibang gamit niya pauwi kaya maluwag-luwag ang bag niya. Lahat ng dala niya ngayon sapat na para sa sixteen-hour flight at mga kagipitan na sana lang hindi mangyari. Nginitian niya si Yuzuru at tumango. “Sige. Let’s try to make this work.”

Sa kabutihang palad ay napagkasya nila ang ibang gamit ni Yuzuru sa bagahe ni Michael, at napayagan si Yuzuru na sumakay ng eroplano. Nang maupo silang dalawa sa eroplano ay nagtanong si Yuzuru sa kanya: “Sure kang hindi ko itatakbo ang gamit ko, ha?”

“Peksman. Cross my heart.” Gumawa si Michael ng ekis sa kanyang dibdib para pagbibigay-diin.

Tumawa si Yuzuru. “Talagang may ganyan? Mga bata lang gumagawa niyan!”

“Excuse me. Kaka-eighteen ko lang last year. Technically, bata pa ako.”

“Aba. Ako rin. Eighteen.”

Mahaba-haba ang flight na ito, at mabuti na lang at nakilala niya si Yuzuru dahil hindi siya mababagot sa dami ng kanilang napagusapan. Nakuwento niya ang bakasyon niya kasama ang tito’t tita, at nakuwento ni Yuzuru ang tungkol sa bakasyon niya kasama ang barkada. Kailangan nga lang niya umalis nang maaga dahil malapit na silang mag-enroll para sa ikalawang semestre ng kolehiyo. Si Michael naman, online courses lang ang kinukuha.

“Homeschooled ka?” bulalas ni Yuzuru na medyo nabigla yung flight attendant na dumaan sa pasilyo nila. “May ganoon pa pala?”

“Oo naman,” sagot ni Michael, medyo nasaktan. Medyo lang, dahil marami ring nagugulat tuwing kinukuwento niya to. “Namamahalan nanay ko sa private schools, at ayaw naman niya akong papasukin sa public school, so siya na lang nagtuturo sa 'kin.”

“So ikaw lang sa bahay? Walang kaklase o friends?”

“OA ka naman, kalaro ko naman kapitbahay ko!” Half-truth. _Matagal na kasi siyang umalis eh …_

Napaidlip sila nang konti pagkatapos ng pananghalian. Siguro napatagal siya ng idlip dahil pagbukas niya ng mata, madilim na sa labas at halos hindi na niya makita ang mga ulap. Ang kanyang katabi, binuksan na ang phone, may ka-chat sa Viber niya. Mas matandang lalaki kaysa kay Yuzuru, at yung chats nila puro heart emoticons at “I love you” na tipong nakakasuka kahit sa chat lang nagaganap ang usapan. At dahil wala siyang magawa: “Sino yang si Sasshi?”

Muntikan nang mapatalon si Yuzuru sa upuan niya, at namula ang mukha niya sabay sleep mode sa cell phone. “Huy, invasion of privacy yan,” babala niya.

“Hindi kaya, tsismoso lang.” Bumelat si Michael. “So sino ba si Sasshi? Boyfriend mo?”

“Hindi,” mabilis na sagot ni Yuzuru. “Friends lang kami. Nagkita kami sa bar sa LA.”

“Ah … eh bakit nagsasabihan kayo ng ‘I love you’?”

Tumaas ang kilay ng katabi niya. “Bakit ang dami mong tanong? Selos ka ba?”

Hindi mapigilan ni Michael ang malakas niyang tawa, at wala na siyang pakialam kung nagsityung mga kapwa pasahero sa kanila. Nang makakalma, “Ang kapal naman ng mukha mo! Selos agad? Di ba pwedeng curious lang?”

“Whatever.” Namumula pa rin ang mukha ni Yuzuru, at medyo natagalan ang kanyang sagot. “Eh kasi yun ang gusto niyang marinig.”

Hindi naman tanga si Michael, pero hindi rin niya naintindihan ang ibig sabihin ni Yuzuru. Kaya nagtanong pa siya. “Ganun? Hindi mo siya true love? Kasi yung ‘I love you’ sinasabi lang sa true love, di ba?”

Tumawa si Yuzuru. “Homeschooled ka nga. Wala nang naniniwala sa true love.”

“Meron kaya.”

“Talaga? Maliban sa yo? Sino?”

Napangiti si Michael. Palagi na lang tuwing napapagusapan to. “Si Yuna at si Patrick.”

Parang nag-blangko ang utak ng kanyang katabi. “Yuna at Patrick? Sino yun?”

Ayan na. Hindi na matatahimik si Michael. Binuksan niya ang backpack niya at naglabas ng sobre. Nandoon ang liham niya na medyo lukot na, pero in one piece pa rin. Isang tao na ang lumipas pero inalagaan niya ito nang mabuti.

“Ano yan?” tanong ni Yuzuru.

Lalong lumaki ang ngiti ni Michael. “Sina Yuna at Patrick. Gusto mo basahin?”

“Um …” Nagdalawang-isip ang kanyang katabi. “Baka gusto mo ikaw na lang ang magbasa.”

“O, sige!” Hindi naman yun isyu kay Michael. Ilang beses na niya binasa ang sulat; in fact, kahit hindi niya basahin ay memoryadong-memoryado niya. Pero wala pa ring tatalo sa pagbabasa mula sa liham ni Yuna.

_Aking Patrick,_

_Natatandaan mo pa ba noong mga bata pa tayo? Lagi nating isinusumpa sa buwan ang mga pangarap natin, kung anu-ano lang … kahit anong pangarap … Tapos ang sabi mo, ang sabi ng mga matatanda, kung sino man ang kasama mo sa ilalim ng blue moon, siya ang makakasama mo habang-buhay._

_Ilang buwan na lang, uuwi na ako. Malapit na ulit ang blue moon. Gusto kitang makita, gusto kitang kausapin. Ilang dagat na rin ang naitawid ko, pero ang dagat pa rin sa Leyte ang pinakamandang dagat. Sa buong mundo, iyon lamang ang dagat kung saan naroon ka._

_Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal._

_Ang iyong_

_Yuna_

Pagkatapos niyang basahin ay tiningnan niya si Yuzuru. Mukhang malalkim ang iniisip, naghahanap ng masasagot. Inunahan na niya. “O, di ba? May true love pa rin.”

Mukhang hindi pa rin naniniwala si Yuzuru. “Saan mo ba napulot yan?” tanong niya.

“Sa Leyte. Nag-beach kami ng pamilya tapos napulot ko to.” Nagbuntunghininga siya nang matandaan niya ang tuwang bumalot sa kanya nang mapulot at basahin ang liham. Simula noon ay hindi na niya matanggal sina Yuna at Patrick sa isip niya, kung paano ang kanilang pagkabata, ang kanilang pagsumpa ng kanilang mga pangarap sa buwan.

Nakasimangot ang kanyang katabi. “So anong gagawin mo diyan? Sa sulat na yan?” tanong niya.

Nae-excite na naman siya, at hindi na niya pinigilang ipakita ito sa kanyang mukha. “Gusto ko sila makita,” sagot niya. “Pupunta akong Leyte tapos ibabalik ko to sa kanila.”

“Ha? Pupunta ka talagang Leyte? Sure ka bang magpapakita sila?”

“Oo naman. Blue moon na sa Linggo eh.” Matagal nang nakamarka yun sa kalendaryo niya, matagal nang naka-input na event sa cell phone niya. Ipinaalam na rin niya yun sa nanay niya na agad-agad naman pumayag. Nagpapasalamat na lang siya na sinusuportahan siya ng nanay niya sa mga gusto niya. Siguro yun na lang ang pampalubag-loob sa hindi niya pagpasok sa paaralan tulad ng ibang mga bata.

Napansin niyang medyo lumapit ang mukha ni Yuzuru sa kanya. _Shit._ Ano meron? Oo, aaminin niyang cute tong si Yuzuru, pero iba kasi ang opinyon nila, so hanggang happy crush lang. “A-Ano?”

Ilang segundo bako ilayo ni Yuzuru ang mukha niya saka sumandal sa kanyang upuan. “Wala lang,” sagot niya. “You’re just so weird.”

_Weird._ Matagal na niyang nakukuha yang puna sa marami, sa kamag-anak, sa mga batang malapit sa bahay nila. Pero sa totoo lang, wala na siyang pakialam. Ginagawa niya kung ano ang nagpapasaya sa kanya, at mas mahalaga yun sa kung ano ang iniisip ng ibang tao sa kanya.

Katahimikan na ang bumalot sa kanila sa mga sumunod na oras, siguro dahil sa pagod, pero nakarating din sila sa Manila, sa wakas. Madalian niyang ni-message ang kanyang nanay sa Viber, pero alam naman niyang kanina pa siya naghihintay sa airport. Pagkatapos nilang makuha ang kanilang bagahe ay saka sila umupo sa malapit na bench para ibalik ni Michael ang mga gamit ni Yuzuru. “Ayan ha,” sabi niya kay Yuzuru. “Hindi ko tinakbo yung gamit mo.”

“Oo na, oo na.” Sinara ni Yuzuru ang bag niya at hinarap si Michael, nilabas ang cell phone pagkatapos nito mag-ring. “Well, andito na ang sundo ko. It was nice meeting you, Michael.” Inabot niya ang kanyang kamay.

Nakipagkamay siya kay Yuzuru, nakangiti rin. “It was nice meeting you din. Next time ‘wag na lalagpas sa baggage limit, ha?”

“Che.” Pero nakangiti pa rin si Yuzuru. “Let’s keep in touch. Pahingi number mo.”

Ay, may ganun agad. Pero, sige. He’s all for making friends naman eh. “Siguro sinasabi mo ‘yan sa bawat cute na nakilala mo,” biro niya, pero nilabas naman niya cell phone niya.

“Wow, sinabi ko bang cute ka?” banat ni Yuzuru, pero namumula ang kanyang mukha. “Dalian mo. Ano number mo?”

Mabilisan nga niyang binigay ang number niya, at pagkatapos ng maikling yakap ay naghiwalay na sila. Agad-agad din namang dumating ang nanay niya, at napuna ang kanyang malaking ngiti. “Wala lang po,” ang sagot niya. “It’s great to be back.”

 

 

 

 

_**Yuzuru** _

Ang kanyang driver na si Manong Dai ang bumati sa kanya sa airport, pinupuna na tumangkad at tumaba siya, at siguro sa jet lag na lang din kaya hindi na niya ito pinansin. “Nasan sina Mama at Ate?” tanong niya nang makasakay na ng kotse. Madalas ang kanyang nanay o ang kanyang ate ang sumusundo sa kanya sa airport tuwing bumibiyahe sila ng barkada.

“Pasensya na po, ser,” sagot ng kanyang driver. “Pumunta pong Canada si Ma’am, tapos si Ma’am Saya may meeting pong pinuntahan. Matatagalan pa po silang makauwi.”

Hindi na dapat siya umaasa. After all, lalong naging busy ang nanay niya mula nang maghiwalay sila ng tatay niya, at nag-focus masyado ang ate niya sa sariling career. Tuloy, sina Manong Dai at ang mga katulong ang mga madalas kasama niya sa bahay . Dapat sanay na siya sa ganito.

“Ser?” bati ni Manong Dai, nakaupo na sa driver’s seat. “Alis na ba po tayo?”

“Oo, alis na tayo,” sagot niya, nararamdaman na naman ang antok. Sirang-sira ang sleeping patterns niya buong linggo, putek. “Manong, I’ll take a nap the whole ride. Wake me up when we’re home.”

Hindi pa nga nakakasagot ang kanyang driver nang binulaga sila sa biglang pagtunog ng kanyang cell phone. Tiningnan niya ang caller ID at muntikan na siyang humalinghing. Pagkatapos ng nangyari sa kanila ni Sasshi sa LA, ayaw na muna niya makausap ang tumatawag sa kanya ngayon.

“Ser, boyfriend niyo ata po ang tumatawag.”

“Misha’s not my boyfriend,” pakli niya, tinitingnan ang cell phone niya na para bang matutunaw ito pag tinitigan niya nang matagal. Sa kabutihang palad, natapos din ang pagri-ring, pero voice message naman ang sumunod.

_“Hi, baby! Have you landed na? I miss you so much. Please call me when you’re home na, okay? Love you, bye!”_

Okay, fine. Siguro si Misha na ang pinakamalapit na depinisyon ng “boyfriend” sa kanyang buhay. Mga halos isang taon din silang magkasama siguro …? (Syempre, every month si Misha sinu-surprise siya.) Sweet talaga si Misha, pero … Ayaw lang talaga niya maglagay ng label sa mga bagay-bagay.

Hay nako. Maka-idlip na nga.

Agad-agad siyang dumiretso sa kwarto pagkarating niya sa bahay at mabilis na nakatulog. Pagkagising niya ay alas-diyes na ng gabi at hindi na niya kayang matulog pa ulit. Tiningnan niya ang kanyang cell phone na may sandamakmak na missed calls galing kay Misha, pati nga text na _“Baby, please call me na. I miss you~ :(“_ Hindi na muna niya pinansin ito.

Hindi pa nga niya nasasara ang message window nang biglang tumunog na naman ang cell phone niya. Ano ba naman tong si Misha. Napasagot tuloy siya. “Hey, baby …” sagot niya, at hindi niya tinago ang antok niya. Baka pabayaan pa siya ni Misha pag napakiramdam na inaantok pa siya.

Sa halip na si Misha, ibang boses ang sumagot. “Baby? Sino si ‘baby’?”

Ha? Tinanggal ni Yuzuru ang cell phone sa tainga niya at— _Ay shet._ “Michael Martinez” ang nasa caller ID. _Shet._ “Uh,” panimula niya nang ibalik niya ang cell phone sa tainga niya, ang mukha niya nag-iinit kahit malamig sa kwarto niya, “sorry, akala ko si Misha.”

“Sino si Misha?” tanong ng kausap niya. “Boyfriend mo ba yun?”

“Hindi kaya!” mabilis niyang sagot. Well, technically alam ni Misha sila, pero yun nga, ayaw kasi niya ng labels ...

“Eh, bakit ‘baby’ ang tawag mo sa kanya? Di ba tawagan yun ng mag-syota?”

Napatigil si Yuzuru sa anumang tutol niya doon … kasi wala naman siyang masasagot doon. Oo nga naman, yun yung tawagan ng mag-syota pero … “Oo, ‘baby’ ang tawagan namin, pero hindi ko siya boyfriend.”

“Ang labo mo naman.” Nagbuntunghininga si Michael.

“Ba’t ang dami mong tanong?”

“Jet lag. Natulog ako pagkauwi ko, kaya ngayon, di na ako makatulog.”

Patay. Pareho pala silang hindi ayos ang body clock. Siguradong marami pang tanong ang batang to.

“So ano nga kayo ni Misha?”

Siya naman ang nagbuntunghininga.

Pero lumalim ang gabi, tumagal din ang usapan nila. Feeling ni Yuzuru nai-kwento na niya ang buong buhay niya sa nakasama niya nang di pa lumalagpas sa isang araw. Nai-kwento niya kay Michael yung araw na naghiwalay yung magulang niya, kung gaano siya palaging mag-isa sa bahay dahil yung ate niya nagiging busy dahil sa negosyo, na si Manong Dai at yung mga katulong ang parang pamilya niya. Weird, kasi never siya nag-open-up tungkol dito kay Misha, pati yung mga na-date niya dati.

“Kaya di ka naniniwala sa true love?” sabi ni Michael nang tapusin ni Yuzuru ang mala-MMK niyang kwento.

Nagkibit siya ng balikat. “Ewan. Talaga bang kailangang may pinaghuhugutan?”

“Minsan. Pero totoo naman ang true love.”

“Hindi kaya.”

“Totoo! Patutunayan ko.”

“Talaga? Paano?”

“Samahan mo ako sa Leyte. Puntahan natin ang blue moon.”

Napaayos ng upo si Yuzuru sa kanyang kama. Tama ba ang narinig niya? Nagyayaya si Michael na samahan siya sa Leyte para sa isang liham na hindi naman siya sigurado na totoo? “Teka … seryoso ka talagang pupunta ka ng Leyte para diyan kina Yuna at Patrick?”

“Oo naman! Isang taon ko tong pinagplanuhan! Kailangan ko talaga silang makita.”

“Ang weird mo talaga.” Pero hindi mapigilan ni Yuzuru ang pag-ngiti niya. Oo, weird si Michael, pero parang may umaakit sa kanya sa kausap niya. Hindi siya tulad ng mga cute na lalaki na madaling mahulog sa kanya sa isang corny na pickup line pa lang. Hindi niya mabasa si Michael, at yun siguro kung bakit kinakausap pa rin niya ito.

“So, ano na?” tanong ni Michael, at bumalik ang kanyang pokus sa usapan. “Sasama ka ba sa Leyte o hindi?”

“Um …” ang sagot ni Yuzuru. “Wala ka bang mayayayang iba?”

“Yes or no lang naman ang sasagutin mo, Yuzuru.”

Napaisip siya. Gusto naman niya pumuntang Leyte, pero … Ano ang makukuha niya roon? Masasaktan lang yang si Michael pag nalaman niyang hindi true love ang bunga ng liham na hawak-hawak niya. Parang ayaw niyang makita yun … At kakagaling lang niyang Amerika. Gusto muna niya sana ayusin ang body clock niya. “Pwedeng pag-isipan ko muna?”

“May ganon?” sagot ni Michael. “Pero sige. Tawagan kita bukas, ha?”

“Sige, sige. Ano pa ang mga kailangan mo i-follow up sa kin bukas?”

May panandaliang katahimikan bago sumagot si Michael ng “Wala na.” Bigla siyang nagmura. “Shet, alas-tres na pala. Kailangan ko na matulog.”

Tumawa si Yuzuru. “O, sige. Matulog ka na, ha?”

“Good night. Tatawagan talaga kita!”

“Oo na, good night!”

Nang binaba niya ang cell phone niya ay napatingin siya rito. Ano ba, nakangiti na naman siya.

Patay tayo diyan.

 

 

 

 

Tumunog nga ang cell phone niya noong umagang iyon, pero hindi niya ito sinagot. Hindi naman niya sinasadya dahil pagkagising niya ay dumiretso siya sa baba para kumain ng almusal. Tapos naligo siya dahil kailangan niyang makipagkita sa kanyang barkada sa kolehiyo niya. At least, yung barkadang hindi pumuntang LA. Andun din si Misha, kaya may pagkakataon siyang manghingi ng tawad sa hindi pagsagot sa mga tawag niya dahil pagod siya sa biyahe. Ayos. 

Pagkarating niya sa tambayan nila sa campus ay dali-dali siyang niyakap ni Misha, at mabuti na lang nandyan ang barkada dahil siguardong uulanan siya ng halik ng baklang to. “Baby!” tili nito. “What a surprise! Why weren’t you answering my calls? I was so worried kaya!” 

Hay, okay. Sana hindi na lang siya umalis. Medyo nakakairita kasi ang boses ni Misha paminsan, lalo na kung pasweet-sweet siya. Pero ayaw niya ng away, kaya pinilit niyang ngumiti sabay hawak sa kamay ni Misha. “Babe, I’m so sorry,” sagot niya with his most apologetic voice ever. “I was tired from the airport, and I slept through the whole day.” Nag-nguso pa siya for maximum effect. 

Gumana, in fairness. “Awww, babyyyyy~” Niyakap siya ni Misha, sobrang higpit nga lang hindi siya makahinga. “It’s okay. Your flight was from LA pa naman, no? Nakakapagod na. At least you got your rest~” 

Medyo mahirap tuldukin kung kailan naging sila ni Misha. Basta alam niya may high school party, naglandian sila ni Misha, tapos ayun, naka-”In a relationship” na sa Facebook status ni Misha na may picture nilang dalawa. (Siya, hindi pinalitan status niya. Dahilan na lang niya kay Misha ay hindi siya yung tipong naniniwala sa paghahayag ng relationship status sa Facebook.) Gayon pa man, okay namang kasama si Misha, except pag clingy siya. Pag clingy siya, full-force kabaliwan. Tulad ng time na nag-uusap lang sila ni Soyoun tungkol sa math homework nila at biglang nagwala ang gaga, muntikan pang masabunutan yung kaklase nila. 

“I got you pasalubong!” Inilabas ni Yuzuru ang paper bag sa backpack niya. 

“Oh my god!” tili ni Misha habang tiningnan ang nasa loob ng bag. “Urban Decay Naked on the Run eyeshadow palette! Yuzu~ you’re the best boyfriend ever!” Pumulupot na naman sa kanya ang mga braso ni Misha, at hindi na naman siya makahinga nang maayos. 

“Yuzuru!” biglang tawag sa kanya ni Kanako, na mukhang natatawa sa nakikita niyang yakapan. “May naghahanap sa yo.” 

Binitawan siya ni Misha—sa awa ng Diyos—at inayos niya ang mga kulubot sa T-shirt niya. “Ha? Sino?” tanong niya. 

“Hindi ko kilala. Hindi pumapasok sa school natin eh. Basta, uh, makapal ang kilay…? Kanina pa naglilibot ng campus hinahanap ka.” 

_Makapal ang kilay …?_ Hala. Paano niya nalaman kung nasan ako? Sabihin na lang niya kay Kanako na wag yun pansinin, tapos magyaya siya kay Misha na kumain doon sa paborito nilang kainan— 

Pero biglang nagpakita si Michael. Naka-backpack siya na malaki, handa nang maglakwatsa. Tumitingin-tingin siya sa paligid, malamang hinahanap siya. _Shet. Paano magtago._ Madalian siyang tumingin kay Misha. “Baby, let’s have lunch na kaya~” 

“Yuzuru!” biglang tawag sa kanya ni Michael, at tumakbo ang lalaki papalapit sa kanya. From the corner of his eye, nakita niya ang biglang pagtaas ng kilay ni Misha. Patay. 

“Baby, who’s that guy?” tanong ni Misha, at nararamdaman na niya ang paparating na green-eyed monster. “Why does he know you? Why is he looking for you?” 

“Uh—” 

Nakalapit na si Michael bago pa makasagot si Yuzuru; mukhang excited ang bata. “Huy,” bati niya. “Hindi ka sumasagot sa tawag ko. Sasama ka ba sa Leyte o hindi?” 

“Leyte?” ang litong tanong ni Misha. “Baby, what is he talking about?” 

Patay. How does he get out of this mess? “Uh,” sagot niya. “Hindi ako pwede. Busy pa ako sa maraming bagay. 

Kung nabigo man si Michael, hindi niya ito pinakita. Sa halip, tinanong niya, “Ganon? Anong mga bagay?” 

Bakit naman ang daming tanong nito?! “B-Basta,” pautal niyang sagot. “Mas uunahin ko na lang yung mga bagay na yun kaysa sa blue moon na yan.” Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Misha. “Tara, baby, let’s go na.” 

“Pag di ka sumama sa kin, hahalikan kita!” 

Suminga si Misha, at si Yuzuru napatawa, hindi makapaniwala sa narinig niya. Ano raw? Hahalikan daw siya? So type nga siya ni Michael. Gagawa lang ng dahilan para maka-damoves. Still, wtf pa rin ang sinabi. “You can’t just do that,” patawa niyang banggit bago tingnan si Misha. “Tara, let’s go na.” 

“Oo nga.” Tumango si Misha, iniirapan si Michael na parang bang matutunaw ang lalaki sa kanyang tingin. “Who’s he ba?” 

“Just some crazy guy,” sagot ni Yuzuru. “Don’t mind him. He’s just making thi—” 

Hindi pa niya natatapos ang sinasabi niya nang biglang may humila sa kanyang pinupulsahan. Napalingon siya, at parang bumagal ang galaw ng oras, yung tipong slow-motion moments sa mga pelikula. At pa-slow motion niyang nakita si Michael, mukha niya papalapit sa mukha niya … 

Tapos nagtagpo ang mga labi nila. 

Bigla na lang bumilis muli ang oras pagkatapos nun, pero nahihirapan pa siyang iproseso ang nangyayari. Parang bulong-bulong lang ang dapat parang hiyawan ng mga tao sa paligid nila, ni hindi niya maintindihan ang biglang sinisigaw ni Misha sa tabi niya. (Parang “What the fuck?!?!?!” ata.) Ang naintindihan lang niya ay ang mga salita ni Michael: “Pag nagbago isip mo, nasa labas lang ako nang mga dalawang oras.”

“Get back here, you bitch!” saka niya naintindihan ang sigaw ni Misha na padabog na umusad, pero mabilis na makaalis si Michael, mabilis na nawala sa karamihan ng tao. Namumula na ang mukha ni Misha nang bumalik ang tingin sa kanya. “Who the hell is he? Why did he kiss you? Why is h—” Napatigil siya, tapos lalong nagalit. “Baby! Why are you smiling?” 

Nakangiti siya? Itinaas ni Yuzuru ang isa niyang kamay sa kanyang labi, kung saan siya hinalikan ni Michael. Sumakit bigla ang kanyang mga pisgni. Oo nga, nakangiti nga siya. 

Etong Michael talaga … That guy’s really something.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yuzuru** _

Tama nga, naghihintay si Michael sa labas ng campus, nakaupo doon sa bench. Nakatingin siya roon sa rebulto ng patron saint ng paaralan nila na parang iyun ang pinaka-nakakawiling bagay sa buong campus. Sinadya niyang umubo para makuha ang kanyang atensyon, at buti na lang ay napatingin yung lalaki sa kanya. “Ano gusto mo?” tanong niya.

Napakamot ng ulo si Yuzuru. Hindi siya makapaniwalang sasabihin niya ito, pero … “Sasama na ako sa yo,” sagot niya. “Papuntang Leyte.”

Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Michael, ang ngiti niya pinapakita ang gilagid niya. Shet. Cute rin tong batang to. Parang may mga lumilipad na paru-paro sa sikmura niya, pero pinili na lang niyang wag itong pansinin. Delikado to.

“Hindi dahil hinalikan mo ako, ha,” mabilis niyang dinagdag. “Patutunayan ko lang sa yo na hindi totoo yang true love na yan.”

“Ah, talaga. Tingnan natin kung sino ang nagsasabi ng totoo.” Tumayo siya at inayos ang backpack niya. “Tara? Ibu-book pa kita ng flight.”

Tumango si Yuzuru. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang papasukin niya, pero whatever. YOLO na lang.

 

 

 

 

Sa kasamaang palad, ubos na ang flights papuntang Leyte. Nakaupo lang si Yuzuru sa kotse, silang dalawa ni Manong Dai pinakikinggan si Michael na nagmamakaawa sa kausap niya sa telepono na baka meron pang seat sa flight niya. Pero mukhang hindi siya magtatagumpay. Ilang minuto na ang lumipas bago maramdaman ni Yuzuru na nakatingin si Manong Dai sa kanya. “Ano?” tanong niya.

“Ser, sigurado ba po kayong sasamahan niyo siya?” tanong ni Manong Dai. “Mahirap tong ipaliwanag sa nanay at ate mo.”

Sa totoo lang, hindi rin alam ni Yuzuru kung bakit siya napapayag eh. Ayaw niyang paniwalaan na dahil sa halik yun. Pero kasi kakaiba lang ang mga pangyayari … ewan. Bahala na. “Manong, I’m eighteen years old. I can make my own decisions na. Sure akong gusto ko siyang samahan.”

Nagbuntunghininga si Manong Dai. “O, sige,” sagot niya. “Basta, itetext mo lang ako bawat oras, ha? Hindi pa naman uuwi sina Ma’am mamaya, so hindi ko muna sasabihin.”

“Sige. When they ask, tell them na lang I’m with Misha …” Napatigil siya. Close pala si Misha at yung nanay niya. Delikado yun. “Actually … tell them na lang I’m with Keiji. Nagvi-video games, or something.”

Narinig nila ang iritang buntung-hininga ni Michael na binaba ang cell phone niya. “Wala na silang seats doon sa flight ko,” ibinalita niya. “Yung seat na kinancel ng dapat kasama ko, nakuha na rin …”

“May iba ka dapat na kasama sa Leyte?” hindi mapigilang itanong ni Yuzuru. “Sino?”

Napatigil si Michael, parang biglang lungkot ang bumalot sa kanyang mukha. “Best friend ko sana …” sagot niya, mahina ang boses. “Kaso, lumipat na siyang Malaysia …”

Na-guilty bigla si Yuzuru. Nag-book pa si Michael ng flight, tapos di siya matutuloy sa Leyte dahil sa kanya. Tapos isang taon pa ang susunod na blue moon. (Di niya aaminin na nag-Google siya tungkol doon kanina.) Napatingin siya kay Manong Dai, “Manong, paano pa ba pumuntang Leyte?”

Ngumiti ang kanyang driver. “Ser … meron pang ibang paraan.”

 

 

 

 

_**Michael** _

Papunta na siya ng Leyte. Ilang beses nang inuulit ni Michael ang pagkaunawang yan nang paulit-ulit, at hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala. Pagkatapos ng isang taong nananaginip nang gising, eto na siya, papunta sa blue moon para makita ang kwentong ibigan nina Yuna at Patrick. Ninenerbyos siya na nae-excite. As if hindi pa halata.

Nakaupo siya sa likuran ng kotse ni Yuzuru, at ang kanyang driver na si Manong Daisuke (Manong Dai na lang daw, for short). Hindi na kasi niya ma-book si Yuzuru sa flight niya pa-Leyte, kaya minungkahi na lang ni Manong Dai na ihatid sila sa bus station. Matatagalan nga lang sila ng biyahe, pero makakaabot sila sa blue moon. Nanghihinayang nga lang siya dahil sa ginastos niya para sa flight (kahit piso fare lang yun), pero bahala na.

_Yuna at Patrick, makikita ko na rin kayo._

Binaba sila ni Manong Dai sa bus station, at siya na rin ang nagasikaso ng pagbili ng tickets para sa kanila. “Text po kayo sa kin bawat oras, ha?” sabi niya kay Yuzuru. “Tatawagan din kita para siguradong ligtas ka.”

“Don’t worry, Manong, I can take care of myself na,” sagot ni Yuzuru with a roll of his eyes.

Napatawa si Michael. Parang spoiled na bata si Yuzuru. Then again, yung pagsasalita niya, yung paaralan niya … Rich kid talaga. Mabuti na nga lang talaga napapayag niyang sumama si Yuzuru sa kanya sa Leyte, kahit na may pag-aalinlangan siya sa buong kwento ni Yuna at Patrick.

Medyo biglaan nga lang yung paghalik niya kay Yuzuru. Hindi nga niya alam kung bakit nagawa niya yun eh. (First kiss pa din naman niya ‘yun.) Desperado lang siguro siya na may kasama papuntang Leyte. Palibhasa yung nangakong sasama sa kanya lumipad ng Malaysia. _Julian naman kasi eh …_ Wala na rin kasi siyang ibang kilala na pwedeng hilahin, at si Yuzuru ang pumasok talaga sa isipan niya. Parang … gusto talaga niyang ipakita na totoo ang true love, na pwedeng magmahal ng iisang tao habangbuhay.

“Ser Michael,” biglang banggit ni Manong Dai sa kanya. “Alagaan niyo po si Ser Yuzuru, ha?”

“Siyempre naman, Manong. Cross my heart, babantayan ko si Ser Yuzuru mo.” Nag-ekis siya sa kanyang dibdib para pangdiin.

“Salamat po.” Nakahinga nang maluwag ang driver bago magpaalam sa kanila.

May isa’t-kalahating oras pa bago sila papayagang sumakay ng bus. Tumambay muna sila sa malapit na bilihan para bumili ng makakain habang bumibiyahe sila. Napabili na rin si Yuzuru ng toiletries para sa halos tatlong gabi nilang paglalakbay.

Pagkatapos ay umupo sila sa waiting area, malapit sa grupo ng tatlong lalaking mukhang galing pang 7-Eleven. Yung isa sa kanila naglabas ng bote ng rum saka nagbuhos ng alak doon sa jumbo-sized cup ng isa. Ang kanyang mga mata ay namumula, halatang nangangailangang uminom para makalimutan ang kasawian, kahit panandalian lang.

“Han, pasensya na hindi kami makakasama,” sabi ng isang kaibigan, inakbayan yung sawi.

“Okay lang yan!” sagot ni Han, halatang nakainom na nang marami. “Kailangan kong maglakbay mag-isa, hanapin sarili ko, at kalimutan si Zijun.”

“Pare, si Zijun ang nawalan, hindi ikaw,” banggit ng pangalawang kaibigan. “Mas guwapo ka kaya dun sa bagong syota niya.”

Masyadong malungkot ang usapan, at ayaw muna yung pakinggan ni Michael. Sa halip, nilabas niya ang liham ni Yuna kay Patrick. Makita pa lang niya ang “ _Aking Patrick_ ” ay napapangiti na siya. Lalo pa siyang nae-excite na makita ang magkasintahan.

“Binabasa mo pa rin yan?” biglang tanong ni Yuzuru. Nakasara na yung Candy Crush app sa phone niya. Naubusan na ata siya ng moves.

“Bakit, hindi ba pwede? Kung excited ka sa isang bagay, di ba wala kang pakialam kung ulit-ulitin mo ang pagbabasa o pag-iisip sa bagay na yun?”

Hindi yun sinagot ni Yuzuru. Sa halip ay nagbuntunghininga siya at sinaksak ang earphones niya sa cell phone niya. “Alam mo, may masasaktan at madi-disappoint sa blue moon na yan.”

Pero hindi pa rin natitinag si Michael. Maganda ang pakiramdam niya sa biyaheng ito. “Tingnan na lang natin,” hamon niya bago ipagpatuloy muli ang pagbabasa.

Sa wakas ay pinasakay na sila sa bus. Unti-unti sa biyahe ay kumonti ang mga gusali hanggang sa lalong naging asul ang himpapawid at berdeng burkid na ang nakikita niya. Eto na talaga. Papunta na sila para makita ang blue moon.

Natawa siya nang iniangat ni Yuzuru ang cell phone niya sa may bintana, kumukuha ng litrato ng view. “Turistang-turista ka, ha,” puna niya. “Nasa Instagram mo na ba yan mamaya?”

Madaliang binaba ni Yuzuru ang cell phone niya, namumula ang mukha sa hiya. “Eh … kasi … ngayon lang ako nakasakay sa ganito eh.”

Bakit hindi yun nakakagulat sa kanya? Natawa ulit siya at hinablot ang cell phone. “Tara, picturan kita.”

“Hala, ‘wag na!”

“Sus, pakipot ka pa!”

Lumagpas ang ilang oras na ganito sila, nagbibiruan, nagtatawanan, nagkukuwentuhan. Akala ni Michael na maraming irereklamo si Yuzuru tungkol sa biyahe in general, pero so far, wala naman. Buti naman. Ayaw din niya pagsisihan ang pagpili ng kasama na makakasira ng experience niya sa blue moon. Kahit na hindi sila magkasundo ni Yuzuru sa true love, at least nakikisama naman siya sa biyahe.

Nakatulog si Yuzuru, ulo nakasandal sa bintana. Gusto sana kunan ni Michael ng litrato (para pang-blackmail), pero napunta ang kanyang atensyon sa nakaupo sa kabilang pasilyo. Si Han nakadungaw sa bintana, mahigpit ang kapit sa 7-Eleven jumbo cup niya na mukhang bagong refill ng alak. Hindi rin nakakatulong sa mood na _One More Chance_ yung pinapalabas sa TV ng bus, yung boses ni Bea Alonzo naghihinagpis ng “Sana ako pa rin. Ako na lang. Ako na lang ulit.”

Kinalabit niya ang manong na katabi ni Han. “Excuse me, manong,” bulong nito. “Pwedeng palit muna tayo sandali?”

Tumango ang manong at nagpalitan sila ng upuan. Hindi napansin ni Han na nagiba na ang kanyang katabi, ang kanyang pagtingin niya sa kawalan. May paghatak sa damdamin ni Michael, at gusto niyang ibsan ang kalungkutan ng katabi. Pero paano …?

May naisip siya. Inilabas niya ang liham sa kanyang bag at nagsimulang magbasa. “ _Aking Patrick_ ,” panimula niya. “ _Natatandaan mo pa ba noong mga bata tayo? Lagi nating isinusumpa sa buwan ang mga pangarap natin, kung anu-ano lang … kahit anong pangarap … Tapos ang sabi mo, ang sabi ng mga matatanda, kung sino man ang kasama mo sa ilalim ng blue moon, siya ang makakasama mo habang-buhay_.”

Pagkatapos basahin ang unang talata ay napatingin siya kay Han. Nakatingin na sa kanya ang lalaki, mukhang curious sa binabasa niya. “Ano yan?” tanong niya. Medyo pumi-piyok-piyok pa siya dahil sa tahimik na pagiyak.

“Ang kwento nina Yuna at Patrick,” ang kanyang sagot. “Magkikita sila sa Linggo, sa ilalim ng blue moon.”

“Ah.” Nagsalumbaba si Han at napatingin ulit sa tanawin sa bintana. “Ang romantic naman. Buti pa sila, may ganyang kwento.” Nagbuntunghininga, hindi man tinangkang itago ang kanyang kalungkutan.

“Hindi naman sa tsismoso ako, pero … ano ba po nangyari sa inyo?”

“Eto … nagmahal. Nagmahal tapos nasaktan.” Sumipsip siya sa straw. Pagkatapos noon ay lumabas na ang kwento ng kanyang kalungkutan. Ang kanyang ex-girlfriend na si Zijun. Seven years na silang magkasintahan. Nag-propose siya pero sabi ni Zijun di pa siya ready. Okay lang naman daw—nasa law school kasi si Zijun at gusto muna niya mag-focus sa career. Kaya naman niya maghintay. Pero isang buwan pagkatapos niya mag-propose ay nakipag-break sa kanya si Zijun.

“Tapos, ayun, nag-check ako ng FB niya,” patuloy ni Han, nakailang sipsip na sa inumin niya. “May bago na siyang syota. Three months pa lang sila ngayon, pero ikakasal na sila. Hindi naman gwapo, mas mukhang high school kesa bagong graduate ng kolehiyo. Di graduate ng UP, tulad ko. Ang talent lang makaubos ng sandamakmak na McSpicy sa loob ng sampung minuto. Sabi nga nila, mas okay pa rin ako, kasi mas matalino ako. Pero hindi eh. Kung mas magaling ako kesa doon sa bagong syota ni Zijun, eh bakit siya ang pinili, hindi ako?” Napasinghot siya at pinunas ang kanyang mga mata.

“True love,” ang sagot ni Michael.

Kumurap si Han sa sagot. “Ha?”

“True love,” inulit ni Michael. “Hindi nga siya kasingtalino mo, pero siya pa rin ang pinili ni Zijun. Ayan ang true love.”

Tumahimik si Han, at hindi na niya pinigilan pa ang mga luha niya. “Oo nga …” sagot niya, mahina ang boses. “Siguro yun nga …”

Bigla na lang naramdaman niyang may kumalabit sa braso niya. Si Yuzuru yun, mukhang bagong gising at naiirita. “Anong ginagawa mo diyan? Bumalik ka nga rito!”

“Pero …”

“Punta ka na doon,” sabi sa kanya ni Han. Nakangiti siya, ang unang beses niyang ngumiti simula nang makita siya ni Michael. “Hinahanap ka ng boyfriend mo.”

Naramdaman ni Michael ang biglang pag-init ng kanyang mukha. Ano kamo? Boyfriend?! “Hindi ko siya boyfriend,” mabilis niyang sagot.

“Thank you,” patuloy ni Han, hinawakan ang kanyang balikat. “Sana mas maging matagumpay ka sa pag-ibig.”

“Um …”

“ _Michael_ ,” mahigpit na ang tono ng boses ni Yuzuru.

Tumango si Michael at nginitian si Han bago makipagpalit ng upuan sa manong.

Nag-stop over ang bus sa kalagitnaan ng kanilang biyahe para makakain ang mga pasahero, makapag-CR, at makapag-stretch pagkatapos ng ilang oras na nakaupo lang. Nagugutom na raw si Yuzuru, kaya dumaan muna sila sa Jollibee para mag-meryenda. Doon nagtanong si Yuzuru, “Ano bang pinapagusapan niyo ng lasing na ‘yun?”

“Bakit, nagseselos ka ba?” tanong ni Michael nang pabiro.

Pangungutya ang tunog na lumabas kay Yuzuru, muntikan nang masamid sa kanyang Coke. “Aba, selos agad? Di ba pwedeng curious lang?”

Natawa si Michael; aba, parang eto rin yung sinabi niya dati. “Sawi kasi si kuya,” sagot niya. “Kinausap ko lang.”

“Natulungan mo ba?”

Lumingon-lingon si Michael sa paligid niya, dahil baka si Han dumaan sa mesa nila. Wala naman. “Hindi … pero at least makapag-open-up siya sa ibang tao.”

“Habit mo talaga yan, no? Meddling in someone’s personal affairs?” Wala namang tono ng pag-iinsulto si Yuzuru.

“Ayaw mo ‘yun? At least nagkakilala tayo.”

Napatigil si Yuzuru sa kakainin niyang fries, ang kanyang mukha namumula. Magsasalita na sana siya nang biglang nag-ring ang cell phone niya. Parang nakakita siya ng multo nang makita niya ang caller ID at bigla-biglang sinabihan siya ng, “Alis na tayo in a bit” bago sagutin ang phone at sabihing “Hi, baby~”, tumayo at lumabas ng Jollibee.

Napabuntunghininga siya, tumawag ng staff para i-take out yung fries na hindi pa niya tapos kainin. Bigla siyang nawalan ng gana. Eh, bakit hindi? Kausap na naman ni Yuzuru yung conyo niyang boyfriend or … kung anumang status ng relationship nila ngayon. _Teka_ , inisip niya. _Bakit ba ako affected?_

Nagulat siya nang may boses na sumagot sa utak niya. Shit, baka nga weird talaga siya. _Iisa lang naman ang ibig sabihin nun …_

Pero bago pa niya marinig ang sagot, narinig niya ang malakas at malutong na pagmumura ni Yuzuru sa labas ng Jollibee.

_… Uh-oh._

 

 

 

 

**_Yuzuru_ **

Si Misha ang tumatawag. _Shit._ “Alis na tayo in a bit,” bilin niya kay Michael. Tumayo siya at naglakad palabas ng Jollibee para sagutin ang tanong. “Hi, baby~”

“Baby.” Ang boses ni Misha hindi yung pa-sweet; mas seryoso. Yung boses na ginagamit niya pag binabalak niyang patayin ang bagong nilalandi ni Yuzuru. Parang noong kay Soyoun. Parang noong kay Haruka. Parang noong nag-bar sila tapos hindi si Misha yung ka-MOMOL niya … “Baby, where are you? You didn’t show up at the tambayan.” Sabay gasp. “Oh my god. Are you with that higad?” 

“... Ha? Higad?” 

“You know? Yung may higad na eyebrows? Don’t tell me you’re with him!” 

_Ay shit._ Hindi siya nakagawa ng excuse para kay Misha. Nagpaalam lang siya kay Manong Dai. Ano ba naman ‘yan. Dapat pinagplanuhan niya ‘to nang maigi. “No, baby, I’m so sorry,” sagot niya. “I got so tired I went home and slept na. You know naman, na-jet lag ako from the flight. I was so tired I forgot to tell you.” 

Super effective ulit. “Awww, baby~” mas naging malumanay ang boses ni Misha. “Oo nga pala, you’re tired. Do you want me to come over? I can help you relax …” 

_Putangina. Teka. Hindi pwede. Wala ako sa bahay._ “No, baby, no need na. I think I’m getting a cold na rin.” Pakunwari siyang umubo, nagdadasal na pang-FAMAS ang pag-arte niya. “I don’t want my baby to catch what I have.” 

“Awww, you’re so sweet! Sige, I won’t come over your house until you get better. Pero you go get checked up with the doctor, okay? Baka bird flu ‘yan or … ano ba ‘yon … enola?” 

“Okay, baby. Thanks for understanding.” 

“Go rest na. I love you.” 

Napatigil siya. Weird, kasi usually automatic ang sagot niya tuwing nag-”I love you” si Misha. Baka sa panic lang kaya nag-blangko siya. “I love you, too,” sagot niya saka tinapos ang tawag. 

Mabilis ang sumunod na pangyayari. Biglang may patakbong sumalisi sa kanya, at may naramdaman siyang sakit sa kanyang kamay, na biglang dumaan dahil biglang naglaho ang kanyang cell phone. Nang matauhan siya, nakita niya ang isang manong na nadapa pero mabilisang tumakbo paalis. 

Saka siya napasigaw: “Hoy, gago! Magnakakaw! Akin ‘yang cell phone ko!” Napatakbo siya; parang hindi siya ‘yung nasa katawan niya dahil madali siyang mapagod at _shit oo nga pala may asthma siya_. Pero adrenaline ang nagpapatakbo sa kanya na para bang hindi siya hinihika, at mabilis niyang nahabol ang snatcher na kinukuyog na ng taumbayan. Madalian niyang kinuha ang cell phone niya at uupakan na sana niya ang snatcher kung di lang siya nahawakan agad ni Michael. 

Saka siya inatake. 

“Yuzuru!” nag-aalalang sigaw ni Michael, medyo humigpit ang kapit sa kanyang mga braso. “Sino may paper bag?” sigaw niya sa mga tao. “At may tubig?” 

Iniupo siya sa malapit na bench at binigyan ng paper bag para doon siya huminga. Nang nag-normal na ang kanyang paghinga ay binigyan siya ng bote ng tubig ni Michael, na paunti-unti niyang ininom. Hindi niya tinanggal ang kanyang pagtingin sa cell phone niya, kahit na hawak-hawak ito ni Michael. 

“Okay ka na?” tanong ni Michael pagkalipas ng parang ilang oras. Nagsialisan na ang mga usisero, at may pulis na nakatambay malapit sa kanila. “Dinala na nila yung snatcher sa presinto. Pinapapunta ka roon para magpa-blotter.” 

Umiling si Yuzuru, hindi pa kayang magsalita. Male-late sila. Baka maiwanan sila ng bus. Pag naiwanan sila ng bus hindi na niya alam kung paano sila makakapuntang Leyte. Baka hindi na rin sila makaabot sa blue moon. 

Mukhang naintindihan ni Michael, at tumingin siya sa pulis. “Manong, hindi na po siya magpapa-blotter. Nasa biyahe pa po kami, baka maiwanan po kami ng bus.” 

“Sige po. Noted na lang. Ingat po kayo sa biyahe.” 

“Thank you po.” Nang makaalis ang pulis, si Michael naman ang napamura nang tingnan ang kanyang relo. “Shit, dapat nakaalis na ang bus.” 

Walang pakialam si Yuzuru kung galing lang siyang asthma attack, kasi bigla siyang napatayo at napatakbo ulit. _Please, please, please, wag kaming iwan—_

Pero huli na ang lahat. Wala na ang bus nang makarating sila kung saan dapat yun naka-park. 

_Putangina._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Michael** _

Naupo siya sa bench at pinanuod niya si Yuzuru na naglalakad-lakad, kausap si Manong Dai sa cell phone. Rinig niya ang naga-alalang boses ng driver habang kinukwento ng kanyang alaga ang mga pangyayari kamakailan lang. Si Yuzuru naman, mukhang pagod pa rin bunga ng tamaan ng atake.

Nararamdaman na rin ni Michael ang pagod, lalo na nang makita niyang lumubog na ang araw. Sa totoo lang, blangko na rin ang utak niya, at sa unang beses sa araw na iyon ay nararamdaman niya na wala na siyang magawa. Matagal na niyang pinagplanuhan ang biyaheng ito, pero hindi niya inaasahang magkakaganitong aberya. Sa bagay, mas mabuti na lang at hindi sila napahamak.

Pero grabe lang ang kaba niya nang hinabol ni Yuzuru yung mandurukot. Mas grabe noong makita niyang inaatake si Yuzuru, halos hindi makahinga. Parang sinakluban siya ng langit at lupa. Kung napaano si Yuzuru, hindi niya mapapatawad ang sarili niya … Napailing siya. Hindi niya dapat iniisip ‘to …

“Huy.”

Tumingala si Michael, at akala niya siya na ang susunod na aatakihin. Nakatumingkayad si Yuzuru sa harap niya, ang mga mukha nila magkalapit. Parang tumigil ang tibok ng kanyang puso, at napasandal siya nang biglaan. “Ano ba, ginugulat mo ako!” halos masigaw niya. “Gusto mo na naman ba ng isa pang kiss?” Hindi niya sinasadya na yun ang banat niya, pero bahala na, nasabi na niya.

“Kapal naman ng mukha mo,” puna ni Yuzuru, na tumayo rin. “Anyway, ano na plano? Naiwanan tayo ng bus, at mamayang gabi pa darating yung ibang magsa-stopover.”

“Um …” Napakagat siya sa labi niya. Paano na nga ba? Hindi na niya kabisado kung paano pumuntang Leyte galing dito. Pwede nilang hintayin ang bus, pero kung mamayang gabi pa yun, baka hindi na nila maabutan ang unang RoRo sa umaga …

Hindi na hinintay ni Yuzuru ang sagot niya. “Tara, maglakad na tayo,” sabi niya. “Baka may maabutan tayong sasakyan o baka may mahanap tayong bayan …”

“Teka.” Napatayo si Michael sa kinauupuan niya. “Maglalakad tayo? Sure ka? Hinika ka kanina.”

“Ano ba, okay na ako. Mas mabuti na to kesa maghihintay pa tayo nang matagal. And besides … “ Iniwasan ni Yuzuru ang kanyang pagtingin, mas piniling tumingin sa sahig. “I feel guilty, okay? Dahil sa ‘kin, naiwanan tayo ng bus, so … sorry.”

Napakurap si Michael, at hindi niya mapigilan ang paru-parong biglang nagsiliparan sa kanyang sikmura. Si Yuzuru, concerned? May paki pala siya sa kung gaano niya kagustong pumuntang Leyte? Aasarin sana niya si Michael at gagayahin ang “Awww, you’re so sweet~” ng “boyfriend” niya, pero hindi kaya ni Michael. Ang nagawa lang niya ay ngumiti nang taos-puso, at—kahit sinabi ng utak niya na ‘wag gawin—ay hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Yuzuru. “Ano ba, ‘wag ka nang mag-sorry,” sabi niya. “Ang mahalaga, okay ka. Gagawa tayo ng paraan para makaabot sa Leyte bukas. Okay?”

Nagulat siya nang pinatong ni Yuzuru ang kamay niya sa kamay niya, ibinalik ang kanyang ngiti. _Shit._ Yung mga paru-paro sa kanyang sikmura, biglang nagwawala. Hindi magandang balita to. “Okay, sige,” sagot niya. “You call the shots.”

“Excuse me.”

May di-kilalang boses ang biglang nagsalita, at binitawan nila ang isa’t isa para hanapin kung kaninong boses yun. May dalawang lalaking nakatayo malapit sa kanila; kung gaano katagal na sila nakatayo doon, hindi niya alam. Yung isang lalaki, matangkad at naka-itim na wifebeater, habang yung isa mas maliit at may baby face. “Opo …?” tanong niya.

“Sorry, ha, medyo tsismoso kami,” panimula ni Baby Face, “pero nangangailangan kayo ng sakay papuntang Leyte?”

“Um … opo,” sagot ni Michael. “Bakit po? Alam niyo po kung paano pumunta roon?”

“Syempre naman! May kaibigan kaming pupunta sa sakayan ng RoRo. Pwede kayong sumabay sa kanya.”

“Talaga po?” Gumaan ang loob ni Michael. May pag-asa pa pala sila.

Sa kabilang dako, si Yuzuru ay mukhang may pag-aalinlangan. Humakbang siya paharap, mapagtanggol ang tindig. “Teka, are you sure you’re not tricking us?” tanong niya. “What if you’re kidnappers pala?”

Tumawa si Baby Face, at pati si Kuya Wifebeater napangisi. “Ay, si kuya, Inglisero, city boy! Sige, anong proof gusto mo? NBI clearance? Kakakuha lang namin kaninang umaga.”

Napakurap silang dalawa, at bago pa makasagot si Yuzuru ay iniabot sa kanila ang dalawang orange na papel. Denis Ten ang pangalan ni Baby Face, habang Alex Shibutani naman si Kuya Wifebeater. Pareho silang walang criminal record.

“O, ‘di ba? Hindi kami kidnapper. Good Samaritan kami.” Pa-inosenteng ngiti pa si Denis para pangdiin ng kanyang pahayag.

“Just checking,” sagot ni Yuzuru, pero maingat pa rin ang pagtingin niya sa dalawa habang binabalik ang papeles nila.

Si Michael na ang nagsalita, tahimik na nanghingi ng patawad sa pagduda sa dalawa. “Pwede niyo ba po kaming dalhin sa kaibigan niyo? Kailangan po naming makasakay sa unang RoRo bukas.”

“Syempre naman!” sagot ni Denis. “Pabalik na kami sa barangay. Sumama na kayo. Naka-trike nga lang kami, pero payat naman tayong lahat, kaya magkakasya tayo.”

“Bhe, start ko na yung trike,” paalam ni Alex, nauna na sa kanila.

“Sige~” pakantang sagot ni Denis, at saka napagtanto ni Michael na _Ah, sila pala. Bagay sila, in fairness._ “O, tara? Alis na tayo.”

Maliit nga ang trike, pero nagkasya sila sa loob habang si Alex ang nag-drive. Madaldal si Denis. Nalaman nila na may talent show pala sa barangay, na inorganisa ni Alex at ng kanyang nakababatang kapatid. Yung kaibigan nilang isasabay sila papuntang RoRo sasabak din sa talent show, pero wag daw sila magalala dahil aabot naman sila sa unang RoRo ng umaga. Mag-hapunan muna, mag-relax, bago umalis.

“Sure ka bang aabot kami sa unang RoRo bukas? Baka lasing pa yang kaibigan niyo pag papunta na siya. That’s dangerous!”

“Juskong bata ka!” bulalas ni Denis. “Antukin si Taka, pero hindi naman siya tangang magmamaneho na nakainom. Promise!”

“Sige na, Yuzuru,” bulong niya sa katabi. “Sila na nga ang tumutulong sa atin.”

Matagal siyang tiningnan ni Yuzuru bago magkibit ng balikat. “O, sige. You call the shots.”

Narinig na lang nila ang bungisngis ni Denis. “Alam niyo, ewan ko kung may nagsabi na sa inyo, pero ang cute niyong mag-syota.”

… Ha? Medyo natagalan iproseso ng kanyang utak ang puna ni Denis, pero nang natauhan na siya ay sabay sila ni Yuzuru na napasigaw ng “Ha?!”

Kumurap si Denis, parang napagtanto niya na hindi dapat siya nagpuna tungkol doon. “Bakit? Hindi ba kayo mag-syota?”

“Hindi po,” mabilis na sagot ni Michael, nararamdaman na ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha. “Magkaibigan lang po kami.”

“Tsk, pang-showbiz naman sagot mo.” Inirapan siya ni Denis bago tanungin si Yuzuru, “Eh ikaw, Mr. Rich Kid, mag-syota ba kayo ng kasama mo?”

Mabilis na umiling si Yuzuru, at parang namumula rin ang mukha niya. (Hindi masabi ni Michael dahil sa ilaw sa trike.) “Hindi po. Friends lang po kami.”

“Ay, sus, showbiz kayong dalawa! Eh bakit naghahawakan kayo ng kamay kanina?”

Hala, mainit ba sa trike? Parang ang lamig ng hangin sa labas eh. “H-Hindi talaga po kami magsyota, promise!” sagot niya. “Um … kasi ‘yung nangyari kanina …”

“Hay, nako, mga batang ito—punyemas, bhe, dahan-dahan lang ang pag-preno! Kaya ka muntikan nang nakakapatay ng tao eh!” Bigla silang napasubsob nang biglang tumigil ang trike. “Ay, nandito pala tayo! O, siya, baba na kayo. Punta na tayo sa barangay stage.”

Maliit lang ang barangay, at mukhang magkakakilala ang lahat dahil natatagalan sila papuntang stage bunga ng pagchika ni Denis sa bawat makita niya at pagkilala sa kanilang dalawa. Pero nakarating din sila sa may stage-slash-basketball court na ngayon ay puno ng mga mesa at upuan, ang entablado may makukulay na disenyo na nakadikit at nakasabit.

“Anong meron at bakit may talent show?” tanong ni Michael nang pinaupo sila sa bandang harap. Yung mesa sa gitna mas maayos kaysa sa iba, may karatulang “Reserved for Brgy. Captain Evgeni and Family”.

“Birthday ng barangay captain,” sagot ni Alex. “Ganito kami mag-celebrate. Marami kasing talentadong tao dito sa barangay, at gustong makita ng kapitan.”

“Kuya!” may biglang sumigaw mula sa malayo. May tumatakbo papunta sa kanila, magandang babae na kahawig ni Alex. Sa pagtawag pa lang, halatang kapatid siya ng lalaki. At sa itsura niya, mukha siyang nagpa-panic. “Kuya, may problema!”

“Maia, ano meron?” tanong ni Alex, biglang naga-alala na rin.

“Hindi makaka-abot si Mang Scott. Nasiraan siya ng motor, eh nasa kabilang bayan pa siya.”

“Hala!” Si Denis ang na-iskandalo sa balita. “Paano na yan? Siya ang gitarista sa number ko!”

“Bhe, wag kang mag-alala,” payo sa kanya ni Alex, sabay hawak sa kamay. “Ikaw pa naman ang closing number. Gagawa tayo ng paraan.” Tumingin naman siya sa kanilang dalawa. “May marunong ba sa inyong mag-gitara? Yung rock guitar sana?”

Umiling si Michael. Ni isang musical instrument di siya natuto aralin. Mas nahilig siya sa pagbabasa at nagsisisi ang nanay niya na hindi siya tinutukan sa kahit anong piano o guitar lessons. Tumingin siya kay Yuzuru. “Ikaw, Yuzuru? Marunong ka ba?”

Parang napatigil si Yuzuru, pero tumango siya. “Ako ang guitarist sa school namin.”

Lumiwanag ang mukha ng dalawang magkasintahan. “‘Yun naman pala eh!” sigaw ni Denis. “Yuzuru, ikaw na lang mag-gitara, pwede? Madali lang naman ang chords! At saka promise, makakaabot kayo sa RoRo bukas! Sisiguraduhin namin ‘yun ni Taka!”

“Sige na, Yuzuru,” dagdag ni Michael, nagmamakaawa. Alam niyang may deadline silang kailangang habulin, pero ayaw niyang basta-bastang tanggihan ang sinumang nangangailangan ng tulong. Pero alam niyang si Yuzuru gusto na rin makaalis … Naku, sana pumayag siya.

Halatang namomroblema si Yuzuru sa kung ano ang gagawin, napapakamot pa siya ng ulo. Sa wakas, pagkatapos ng parang ilang minuto, nagbuntunghininga siya. “Mukhang wala akong choice.” Pilit ang ngiti niya kay Denis. “Sige, ako na gitarista niyo.”

“Ayun! Thank you, Yuzuru!” tili ni Denis, biglang niyakap ang lalaki. “O, tara backstage. Nandun ang song hits ko.” Tumingin siya kay Michael. “Okay lang naman na hiramin ko muna boyfriend mo, ‘di ba?”

“Hindi ko po siya boyfriend,” mabilis niyang sagot, ang kanyang mukha namumula na naman. Pinagtawanan lang siya ni Denis habang hinila si Yuzuru papunta sa likod ng entablado.

Hindi naman siya mag-isa doon. May nakasama siya sa mesa na naging kakuwentuhan niya, ang magkapitbahay na sina Shoma at Wakaba. Napakuwento siya tungkol sa blue moon, at pinabasa din niya yung liham ni Yuna kay Patrick. Mas encouraging sila sa biyahe kaysa kay Yuzuru, maraming tanong tungkol sa blue moon at sa liham.

Di nagtagal nagsimula na ang programa, may lalaking nagpapakilalang Jeffrey ang umakyat sa entablado at nagpakilalang host. Nagpasalamat sa sponsors at nag-special mention kay Alex at sa kanyang kapatid sa pago-organisa ng programa. Tapos may speech yung barangay captain bago na talagang magsimula ang programa.

Kahit na isang gabi lang siyang kasama sa barangay ay naramdaman ni Michael na parang matagal na siyang nandito. Siguro dahil lahat ay nage-enjoy, kaya hindi niya napigilang mag-enjoy din. Kasama siya sa nag-standing ovation pagkatapos ng interpretative dance ni Elena sa kantang _I Will Always Love You_ ni Whitney Houston. Si Tatsuki nag-tula ala makata, tapos si Taka (yung sasabayan nila papunta sa RoRo) pinahanga ang manonood sa kanyang magic tricks. Biglang nagsitilian ang mga bagets sa likuran nang naglabasan ang anim na bata—sina Jinseo, Haejin, Junehyoung, Chloe, Rika, at Kevin, aka EXOPlanet—na sumayaw ng kantang K-Pop. Yung kargador na si Maxim biglang nag-rap ng _S2pid Luv_ , at nagtaka naman siya nang may lalaking pangalang Jason ang nanghila ng mga askal sa entablado at mabilis na naturuan ng tricks.

May isa pang performer nang bumalik si Jeffrey sa entablado. “O, kamusta na kayo, madlang people?!” hiyaw niya, at nakihiyaw si Michael kasama ng mga manonood. “Ready na ba umuwi?” Naghiyawan ng “Hindi!” ang mga manonood, at tumawa si Jeffrey. “Syempre, ‘di pa pwede tapusin. Jowa ni Alex ang susunod, papatayin ako ‘pag hindi ko pinaperform, ‘di ba?”

“Hoy, Jeffrey, wala yan sa script!” sigaw ni Alex mula backstage, pero nagsimulang tumili ang mga manonood na ‘di niya mapigilang ngumiti.

“O sige na nga, hindi ko na pahihintayin si Alex!” Kumindat si Jeffrey nang tumili ulit ang mga manonood. “Last but not the least, singing _Buko_ , Denis Ten!”

“ _Buko_?” tanong ni Michael sa mga katabi niya. “Anong klaseng kanta 'yon?”

“Hindi mo alam yung _Buko_?” tanong ni Wakaba, medyo gulat. “Palaging tugtog 'yun sa Love Radio.”

“Hindi kasi ako nakikinig sa radyo …”

“Ah, ganun. Basta, maganda siyang kanta!” Pabulong niyang dinagdag, “Theme song din kasi 'yan nina Kuya Denis at Kuya Alex, kaya iyan ang kanta.”

“Ah …”

Si Denis ata ang may pinakamalakas na palakpak sa buong palabas. Lumabas ang lalaki na naka-gintong shirt at may sash na hindi niya maintindihan. Si Yuzuru ang sumunod na lumabas na may hawak na gitara, mukhang out of place at kinakabahan. Natawa si Michael nang mapansin niya na naka-costume rin si Yuzuru, ‘yung tipong pinatungan lang siya ng puting tela na may iba’t ibang kulay ng hiyas. Nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata, at sana ay naipakita ni Michael ang pinakasupportive niyang ngiti at crossed fingers.

Hindi nagtagal at binalik ni Yuzuru ang kanyang ngiti, mas relaxed na. At ayan na naman ang mga paru-paro sa kanyang sikmura. Nagsimula na siyang tumugtog ng gitara, at nagsimulang umawit si Denis.

_“Naaalala ko pa_  
Nung nililigawan pa lamang kita   
Dadalaw tuwing gabi   
Masilayan lamang ang ‘yong mga ngiti”

Kumurap siya nang pinakikinggan niya ang lyrics ng kanta. “Anong kinalaman ng kanta sa costume?” tanong niya kay Shoma.

“Ewan ko, pero trip yan ng modista na si Mama Johnny. Bahala na raw kung may konek sa kanta!”

Maraming gustong itanong si Michael kay Yuzuru mamaya, tulad ng kung paano siya napapayag magsuot ng ganyan. Pero mamaya na yun, dahil ie-enjoy muna niya ang palabas. Maganda ang boses ni Denis, at ang galing ni Yuzuru tumugtog ng gitara. In fairness, gusto niya ang kanta. Tungkol sa true love, sa matagal na niyang pinaniniwalaan.

_“Kung inaakala mo_   
_Ang pag-ibig ko’y magbabago_   
_Itaga mo sa bato_   
_Dumaan man ang maraming pasko”_

Kinalabit siya bigla ni Marin na mukhang ngumingisi. “Yung boyfriend mo, kina-career ang pagtugtog,” puna niya.

Ayan na naman sila, at automatic na ang sagot ni Michael. “Ano ba, hindi ko siya boyfriend!”

“Talaga? Eh bakit panay ang tingin niya sa direksyon mo?”

Ha? Napalingon si Michael pabalik sa entablado, at saktong nakatitig si Yuzuru sa kanya, na biglang ngumiti nang tumingin siya. Nabigla siya, at parang yung kabog ng kanyang dibdib walang kinalaman sa sound system na sobrang lakas ng bass. Ano to? Ano 'tong nararamdaman niya?

Hindi kaya …

_“Kahit na di mo na abot ang sahig_   
_Kahit na di mo na ako marinig_   
_Ikaw pa rin ang buhay ko”_

…Patay tayo diyan.

 

 

 

 

Agad-agad na hinila sila nina Denis kay Taka pagkatapos ng talent show. Mabuti na lang at naka-empake na si Taka, na maghahatid ng mga gulay sa bayan kung saan ang RoRo. “Pasensya na at puno na ‘yung jeep ko ng mga ihahatid,” sabi ng nakatatanda. “Kung gusto niyo, sa bubong kayo sumakay, lagyan ko na lang ng barrier para ‘di kayo mahulog.”

“Okay lang ba sa’yo?” tanong sa kanya ni Yuzuru. Kakapalit lang niya ulit ng damit, at medyo pawisan siya dahil sa init ng stage lights kanina.

“Ha?” Ayan na naman ang kabog sa kanyang dibdib. Masyadong malapit si Yuzuru sa kanya, at kelan pa siya umaakbay?! “Uh … oo. Kailangan kasi talaga natin umabot sa unang RoRo.”

“O, sige. Ayusin ko na yung bubong. Mabilis lang ‘to.”

Di nagtagal at nakasakay na sila sa bubong ng jeep, papunta na sa susunod na bayan. Kitang-kita nila ang buwan doon, at okay lang naman pala na sa bubong sila nakasakay. Napahiga siya sa makeshift na higaan na ginawa ni Taka para makapagmasid siya nang mas matagal. “Ang ganda ng buwan,” puna niya.

Naramdaman niya ang paghiga ni Yuzuru sa tabi niya, at bigla siyang nagkaroon ng kamalayan sa kung gaano magkalapit silang dalawa. Dati kikiligin si Michael nang slight, pero iba na ang nararamdaman niya. Hindi niya akalaing aabot sa ganitong antas ang damdamin niya.

“Michael. Huy.”

Napalingon si Michael at _shit, magkalapit na naman ang mga mukha nila._ Isang beses gugulatin na naman niya si Yuzuru at mahahalikan niya to. Pero tama na. Baka takasan siya nang tuluyan. “A-Ano?” tanong niya.

“Okay ka lang ba? Kanina pa kita tinatawag, hindi mo ako pinapansin.” Mukha siyang nag-aalala. O baka delusyonal lang siya.

“Hmm?” Napatingin si Michael pabalik sa buwan; baka mahalata siya. “Inaantok lang ako. Nakakapagod yung biyahe natin.”

“Oo nga naman.” Humikab si Yuzuru. “Tulog na tayo?”

“Sige … Good night, Yuzuru.”

“Good night, Michael.”

Pero hindi makatulog agad si Michael. Tumatakbo ang isip niya, pinagiisipan kung ano ang magiging ibig sabihin nito. Iisa lang naman layunin niya sa biyahe—maisauli ang liham nina Yuna at Patrick sa ilalim ng blue moon. Gusto niyang makilala ang magkasintahan at marinig kanilang kuwentong pag-iibigan. Gusto niyang patunayan kay Yuzuru na totoo pa rin ang true love.

Hindi niya akalain na mahuhulog ang loob niya.

 

 

 

 

Nagising siya sa sinag ng araw at sa init ng bisig ni Yuzuru na nakapulupot sa kanya. Alam niyang kailangan na niyang bumangon, pero ang kumportable ng kanyang posisyon ngayon. Sa halip ay lumapit pa siya at ipinatong ang kanyang ulo sa dibdib ni Yuzuru. Tulog pa naman yung isa kaya lulubos-lubusin muna niya.

Eh, biglang pumreno ang jeep. Napaupo siya, at sumunod si Yuzuru, ang buhok niya magulo at halos nakapikit pa ang mga mata. “Andito na ba tayo?” tanong niya.

Narinig niya ang pagsara ng pinto ng jeep, at nang sumilip siya ay nakipagtinginan siya kay Taka. “Andito na tayo! Paalis na ang unang RoRo!”

“Shit!” sigaw ni Yuzuru, madaliang ibinalikat ang backpack niya. “Let’s go, Michael! Habulin natin ang barko!”

Madalian nilang pinasalamatan si Taka bago kumaripas papuntang pier. Hindi matandaan ni Michael kung saan banda sa pagtakbo nila ay bigla silang nagka-hawak kamay, pero hindi na niya muna yun pinansin. Ang mahalaga ay makaabot sila sa unang barko papuntang Leyte.

Pero papaalis na nga ang barko. Mahirap nang habulin muli kasi kailangan nilang tumalon mula pier, at mahirap yun dahil hindi naman siya malakas para makatalon nang malayo. “Hindi na tayo aabot!” sigaw ni Michael.

Lumingon sa kanya si Yuzuru, mukhang hindi naniniwala sa isinigaw nya. “Bilisan mo! Don’t you want to see the blue moon?” Sa di-maipaliwanag na dahilan, mas masigasig pa siya. Kung hindi siguro sila nagmamadali, matatawa si Michael.

Palapit na sila sa pier, pero palayo nang palayo na ang barko. Nabitawan siya ni Yuzuru, na patuloy pa rin sa paghahabol, sumisigaw ng “Stop the ship!” Binagalan na ni Michael ang kanyang pagtakbo; alam niyang nahuli na sila. Hintayin na lang nila ang susunod na barko; basta, gagawa sila ng paraan.

“Michael!”

May tumawag sa kanya. Hindi yun si Yuzuru, dahil hindi man lang siya lumingon sa kanya, abala pa rin sa pagsisigaw sa barko. Hindi. Kilalang-kilala niya ang boses na yun, boses na matagal na niyang hindi naririnig …

Lumingon siya. May lalaking nakatayo sa likod niya, may malaking backpack sa kanyang balikat. Natatandaan niya na ganito rin silang dalawa nang umalis yung isa papuntang Malaysia. Hindi siya makapaniwala na ganito ulit ang nangyayari, pero ngayon, nakabalik na si … “Julian …?”

Ngumiti ang lalaki, parehong mahiyaing ngiti na natatandaan niya mula dati. “Hi, Mike,” bati niya. “Long time no see.”

_Shit, si Julian nga._ “Ano ginagawa mo rito?” halos isigaw niya habang tumatakbo patungo sa kausap. “Akala ko nasa Malaysia ka?”

“Pero andito ako ngayon,” sagot ni Julian, natatawa nang magkalapit na sila. “Di ba pinangako ko na magkasama tayo sa blue moon? Hindi ako yung tipong hindi tumutupad ng pangako.”

Natatandaan ni Michael na si Julian ang katabi niya nang nag-piso fare at nakapag-book siya ng flights papuntang Leyte. Natandaan niya ang paghihingi ni Julian ng tawad sa kanya dahil biglang na-assign ang tatay niya sa Malaysia at kailangang sumama ng buong pamilya. “Try kong makasama!” pinangako niya, pero nung linggong iyon ay wala pa ring balita si Julian, at hindi na siya umasa.

“Ano?” banggit ni Julian. “Akala mo hindi ko tutuparin ang pangako ko?”

“Excuse me!” depensa niya. “Natandaan mo nung eight years old tayo tapos pinangako mong bibilhan mo ako ng Power Rangers sa birthday ko? Hindi mo pa rin kaya yun binibigay!”

“Aba, naghuhukay ka ng nakaraan!”

“Eh, gusto ko!”

Nagtinginan sila nang matagal at nagtawanan. Ganito sila simula bata pa—magtatalo sa maliliit na bagay tapos magtatawanan. Na-miss niya ito. Kahit hindi pa naman isang taon nang umalis si Julian ay parang malaking parte ng buhay niya ang nawala. Sa bagay, ganyan ang nangyayari pag simula kabataan pa sila magkasama.

Nilapitan siya lalo ni Julian at niyakap. “Na-miss kita, Mike.”

Parang napupuwing siya, o baka luha yun. Ewan. Hindi naman niya tinatago ang napakarami niyang nararamdaman. “Na-miss din kita, Ju.”

Nang humiwalay sila, tiningnan siya ni Julian mula ulo hanggang paa, at napangiti siya. “Aba, tumangkad ka ata? Ano pa ba nagbago sa yo?”

“Wala kaya!” sagot niya, nakanguso. “Parehong Michael pa rin ang nakikita mo.”

Ngumisi si Julian. “Ah, ganun? So, may kiliti ka pa rin dito?” Bigla siyang sinundot sa kanyang gilid-gilidan at _shet_ ayan na ang kiliti. “Dito rin, di ba?” Sinundot siya sa kabilang gilid.

“Hoy, Ju! Ang daya mo!” sigaw niya habang tumatawa. Tinatangka niyang tumakas, pero nakalimutan niya na mas maliksi si Julian at patuloy pa rin ang pagkiliti.

Hindi niya inaasahan na may biglang sumunggab kay Julian, at muntikan na siyang mapatid sa lupa. Medyo nahilo siya, at hindi niya agad nakilala yung sumunggab kay Julian hanggang may sumigaw ng “HOY, WAG MONG SAKTAN SI MICHAEL!”

_Yuzuru?_ Napatingala siya at nakita si Yuzuru na susuntukin si Julian, pero mabilis itong naiwasan. Sinugod nila ang isa’t isa, at nagtitinginan ang mga tao sa paligid, pero walang nangyayari. Bumilis ang kabog ng dibdib niya, dahil di dapat to nangyayari. “Tama na!” sigaw niya, tinatangkang gumitna sa dalawa. “Ano ba? Wag nga kayong mag-away!”

Nasa dulo na ng pier ang dalawang lalaki. Malakas ang tulak ni Julian kay Yuzuru, pero nahila siya ni Yuzuru bago sila parehong mahulog sa dagat.

 

 

 

 

_**Yuzuru** _

Nahila sila ng taga-bayan mula sa dagat at naihila sila sa pinakamalapit na tindahan para bumili ng damit. Mabuti na lang at waterproof ang backpack niya, kaya ligtas ang lahat ng kanyang kagamitan.

Nang lumabas siya ng banyo, ay sumunod din yung … lalaking yun. Masama ang tingin sa kanya, kaya inirapan din niya. Ayaw na niya ang pagmumukha ng lalaking yun mula nang makita niyang hinaharass niya si Michael.

Okay, fine, so ang paliwanag ni Michael ay kinikiliti siya, at matagal na silang magkakilala. Sa totoo lang, hindi niya alam kung bakit ganoon na lang ang reaksyon niya. Madalas ay kalma sa mga ganitong sitwasyon, pero … ewan niya kung ano nangyari.

“So, ikaw ang kasama ni Michael pa-Leyte,” banggit ng lalaki, nakasandal sa pader ng restroom.

“Oo.” Diniretso ni Yuzuru ang kanyang tindig. Kailangan niyang ipakita na siya ang mas nakakatakot kaysa sa dalawa. Tangkad pa lang may kalamangan na siya. “At ikaw? Bakit ka nakikisali?”

Tumawa ang lalaki nang pangisi. “Ay, sorry, di ko napakilala sarili ko.” Inabot niya ang kanyang kamay. “Julian Zhi Jie Yee. Kaibigan ni Michael.”

Maingat niyang tiningnan ang kamay bago makipagkamay kay Julian. “Yuzuru Hanyu,” pakilala niya. “Kaibigan din ni Michael.”

“Kami, magkaibigan simula four years old.”

Hala. Childhood friends. Talo na agad siya. Pero porke’t childhood friends di ibig sabihin na magkasintahan sila, di ba? _Wait, Hanyu, why the fuck are you thinking about that?!_ “Kami …” sagot niya, para makasagot lang, “friends kami since two days ago.”

Halatang hindi gumana, kasi ngumisi si Julian sa kanya. Siguro nagiisip ng comeback, pero biglang pumasok si Michael sa restroom, nakapagpalit na ng damit. Masama ang tingin niya sa kanilang dalawa. “Walang mag-aaway,” babala niya. “Tara, kain na muna tayo. Mamaya pa ang susunod na RoRo.”

Masama pa rin ang tingin nila sa isa’t isa, pag hindi nakatingin si Michael sa kanila. Pero, oo nga, childhood friends nga sina Julian at Michael, at nahahalata niya sa kung paano sila mag-usap at makipag-biruan. Kahit na malaki ang space sa mesa kung saan sila kumakain, magkadikit ang dalawa habang si Yuzuru ay nasa bandang dulo. Lahat ng atensyon ni Michael, naka’y Julian, at parang naging afterthought lang siya. Hindi maganda ang pakiramdam na maging afterthought.

Biglang tumunog ang cell phone niya, at muntikan na siyang tumalon sa upuan niya. Tumatawag si Misha. Madalian siyang tumayo sa kanyang kinauupuan at lumabas para sagutin ang tawag. “Hey, baby,” bati niya, kunwaring inaantok na parang kagigising lang.

Sa halip na “Hey, baby”, matinis na boses ang bumati sa kanya. “Sorsogon?! Why the hell are you in Sorsogon?! Don’t ask why I know kasi I saw your IG post dressed in a hideous boobskirt posing with some equally stupidly dressed band! Are you with that guy?! Yuzuru, ans—”

Madalian niyang tinapos ang tawag. Nararamdaman niyang nanginginig ang kanyang mga kamay at nanlalamig ang kanyang buong katawan. _Patay. Patay, patay, patay._ Close pa naman si Misha at ang nanay niya, baka magsumbong. Lagot siya sa nanay niya. Di na siya papayagang maglakwatsa pag nalaman ng nanay niya—

Tumunog na naman ang phone niya. Hindi na niya sinagot at bumalik siya sa kainan kung saan may inabot na paper bag si Julian kay Michael, at si Michael ay tuwang-tuwang inilabas lahat ng nasa loob nito. “Pasalubong,” paliwanag ni Julian, parang pinupuri ang sarili. “Yan ang gusto mo, ‘di ba?”

“Ang sweet mo naman,” banggit ni Yuzuru nang pakutya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit nasabi niya yun. Sa bagay, hindi siya kinakausap ng dalawa simula nang kumain sila. Masyado silang busy sa kanilang mundo.

“Syempre.” Inakbayan ni Julian si Michael, at lalong kumulo ang dugo ni Yuzuru. “Mahalaga si Michael sa ‘kin.”

_Manahimik ka nga diyan._ Hindi na sumagot si Yuzuru, sa halip ay umupo na lang at tinapos ang kanyang almusal.

Di nagtagal bago sila makasakay ng barko. Sabi naman ng isang staff na makakarating sila sa susunod na umaga, kaya wag daw mag-alala. Naupo sila sa malapit sa may bintana, kung saan tuwang-tuwa si Michael sa tanawin ng dagat.

Isang araw na silang naglalakbay, kaya siguro hindi sanay si Yuzuru na may iba silang kasama. Lalo na at parang bigla na lang siyang natulak sa dulo ng larawan. Si Julian na ang katabi ni Michael, ang kaakbay, ang tagakuha ng selfie sa halos bawat oras na magkasama sila. Hindi alam ni Yuzuru kung masusuka siya o ano.

Tumunog ang cell phone niya—si Manong Dai ang tumatawag. Madalas ay sinasagot niya ang tawag kaagad, pero dahil nasusuka na siya sa lambingan ng dalawa ay lumabas siya sa deck. “Manong?” sagot niya. “Napatawag ka?”

“Ser.” Yung boses ni Manong Dai, para ba siyang nasindak. “Ser, bad news. Andito si Ser Misha, hinahanap ka. Nababaliw na nga po eh.” Sa kabilang linya, naririnig niya ang mga imbiyernang sigaw ni Misha na “Manong! Where the hell is Yuzuru? If you don’t tell me, I’m gonna kill you. I’m gonna kill Manang Akko. Uh … Your cat! Um … Tell me! MANONG!”

Bigla na lang sumakit ang ulo niya. Patay. Hindi niya maililigtas ang kanyang driver sa kabaliwan ni Misha. Iniisip niya kung anong dapat gawin para hindi magsumbong si Misha sa nanay niya, pero paano niya gagawin yun?

“Ser?” biglang salita ni Manong Dai, at kumakatok na si Misha sa pinto ng kung saan mang kwarto nagtago ang kanyang driver. “Ser, ano po gagawin natin?”

“Ugh, teka lang, Manong! I don’t know what to do!” Napasandal siya sa barko at tumingkayad. Sa unang pagkakataon simula nang maghiwalay ang magulang niya, naramdaman ni Yuzuru ang kawalan ng kapangyarihan na gawin kung ano pwede niyang gawin. Bakit ganito? This is not him. He’s always in control.

_Putangina, dapat hindi na lang pala ako sumama eh._

“Manong …” sagot niya, sa wakas. “I’ll call Misha. Ingat ka muna diyan. And don’t let him get in the kitchen. Manang Akko just bought new knives and I don’t want any dead bodies.”

“O-Opo, ser! Kayo po, kamusta na diyan?”

Natandaan ni Yuzuru ang mga kaganapan simula kaninang umaga, ang paghabol sa barko, ang pagkilala kay Julian, at kung paano umiinit ang dugo niya tuwing ngumingiti si Michael tuwing nag-uusap sila ni Julian. Nagbuntunghininga siya at napatingin sa dagat; baka kumalma siya kahit papaano. “I’m okay, Manong. Just tired.”

“Sigurado ba po kayo, ser? Dun sa buntunghininga niyo, parang tumanda kayo nang ilang taon.”

Driver nga pala niya si Manong Dai simula pagkabata; kilalang-kilala nga pala siya. “It’s just …” Kinamot niya ang kanyang ulo, at kinuwento niya ang lahat ng pangyayari, tinapos ng tanong, “Do you know what that means?”

Siguro naman may payong maibibigay si Manong Dai, pero sa halip, tumawa ang kanyang driver. Lalong lumakas ang pagkakabog ng pinto ni Misha. (“Manong! Are you talking to Yuzuru? Let me talk to him! MANONG!”) “Ser …” panimula niya. “Wag mong sabihin … tinamaan ka na nang tuluyan?”

“Huh? What do you mean, ‘tinamaan’?”

“Ibig sabihin, na-in love ka na.”

“Huh?!” Masyadong napalakas ang bulalas niya na yung ibang pasahero napatingin sa kanya. “In love? Are you kidding me, manong? Hindi ako nai-in love!”

“Paniwalaan mo ako, ser. In love ka.” Tumawa na naman siya. “Ay jusko, sa wakas, na-in love ang batang to!”

“Sige, ipagkalat mo pa! Isusumbong kita kay Mama na lasing mo akong sinundo nung late ako umuwi nung prom!”

Napatahimik ang kanyang driver. “Sory, ser … Pero totoo nga po ang sinasabi ko. Speaking from experience po ‘tong manong niyo.”

Lalo siyang naguguluhan. Hindi. Hindi pwede. Weird si Michael, iba sila ng paniniwala sa maraming bagay, at hinila siya sa ilang-araw na paglalakbay para sa kaganapang pwedeng hindi mangyari.

Pero, natandaan niya ang labi ni Michael sa kanyang labi, ang ngiti niya habang pinapanuod siyang tumugtog ng gitara sa entablado, ang namamangha niyang pagtingin sa buwan, ang boses niya tuwing binabasa niya ang liham, ang tawa niya noong pinaalala ni Julian ang isang kwento noong kabataan nila.

_… Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Biglang sumigaw si Manong Dai sa gulat nang may narinig siyang pabagsak na pagbukas ng pinto. Patay. “MANONG!” sigaw ni Misha. “Give me the phone! I need to talk to Yuzuru!”

“E-Eh, Ser Misha—”

“Manong,” sabi niya. Jusko po, baka pagsisihan niya tong gagawin niya. “Give the phone to Misha. I’ll talk to him.”

Parang di makapaniwala si Manong Dai dahil medyo natagalan bago siya mag-”Sige, po …”

Mabilis na nagsalita si Misha. “Baby! Where are you? Are you still in Sorsogon? I can still make the next plane there to pick you up!”

Hay, nako. Here goes. “Misha …” panimula niya. “Can you stay quiet muna? I want to tell you something.”

“Okay!” sagot ni Misha. “Baby, you know you can tell me anything …”

Huminga siya nang malalim. Here goes. “Misha … I think we should break up.”

Tumahimik sa kabilang linya, at kinabahan si Yuzuru. Hala. Paano magre-react si Misha? Baka mag-hysterical. Sana naitago na nina Manong Dai lahat ng kutsilyo sa kusina. Sana …

“Baby, why?” tanong ni Misha, mahina ang boses, na hindi sanay si Yuzuru. “I thought you love me.”

“I know I said that, but … it’s not you, Misha, it’s me. I don’t love you that way, and it’s unfair if I keep telling you ‘I love you’ when I don’t mean it.”

“No. No, Yuzuru. You’re just tired. It’s just jet lag, ‘di ba? Plus, that weird eyebrows guy dragged you there, so you’re disoriented talaga. Tell you what, come back, and we’ll talk, okay?”

_Talk_. O sige, mas gugustuhin niyang pag-usapan ‘to nang hindi sa cell phone. “Okay, I’ll talk to you when I come back.”

“Okay. I’m gonna go na. Love you.”

Hindi tulad ng dati, hindi niya sinagot yun, at madalian niyang tinapos ang tawag.

Hindi pa niya kayang bumalik sa kung saan sina Michael at Julian, kaya naglibut-libot muna siya sa barko. Sa huli, napili niyang tawagan na rin ang kanyang nanay para sabihin ang lahat ng nangyari. Halatang hindi natutuwa ang boses ng nanay niya, at sinabing paliliparin niya si Manong Dai para sunduin siya sa susunod na araw.

“Hindi ko alam kung anong naisip mo. Young man, I am disappointed in you.”

“I’m sorry, Ma. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“It better. I’ll talk to you when you get home.”

Hay, patay talaga siya. Pero mas mabuting sa kanya na nanggaling kaysa kay Misha.

Nang makabalik siya, lumubog na ang araw. Magkatabi pa rin si Michael at Julian, pero hindi na kasingsigla ang usapan nila, siguro dahil na rin sa pagod. Pinuna ni Michaelna malamig na, at madaliang hinubad ni Julian ang kanyang jacket para isuot kay Michael. Nagsisi si Yuzuru na bumalik siya agad para makita ito, lalo na nang makita siya ni Julian sabay ngumisi.

“Yuzuru!” Tumayo si Michael at lumapit sa kanya, may iniabot na Styrofoam na lalagyan. “San ka nanggaling? Binilhan na kita ng dinner. Wala nga lang masyadong pagpipilian dun, pero …”

“Thanks,” sagot niya, saka kinuha ang lalagyan. “I’ll go eat na …”

“Teka.” Hinawakan ni Michael ang kanyang pinupulsahan, at _shet lang kelan ba siya parang nakuryente sa hawak niya_? “Ano ba, sabay ka na samin ni Julian.”

“Ayoko nga.” Teka, medyo mas may puwersa yung pagsabi niya kaysa sa pinaplano niya.

Napansin yun ni Michael. “Yuzuru … okay ka lang ba? May sinabi ba ako?”

Nakikita niyang ngumingisi si Julian. Uupakan na talaga niya ang gagong ‘yun kung hindi niya kokontrolin ang sarili niya …

Napansin din yun ni Michael. “Selos ka ba?” tanong niya.

Nag-blangko ang utak niya sa tanong na yun. Selos? _Ayun ba ang pinararating niya kay Michael?_ Napatawa siya. “What? Do you think I like you? You guys just need more time pa together. Bonding niyo as best friends. I’m just giving you guys space.”

Kumurap si Michael, tapos sumimangot, nainis. “Ang dami mong sinabi, yes or no lang sasabihin mo.” Inirapan siya at bumalik sa kinauupuan nila nina Julian.

_Putangina, I think I screwed up._

 

 

 

 

Ilang oras pang mag-isa at nakarating siya sa isang konklusyon. Mahirap man sabihin, pero baka nga in love siya kay Michael. Iba ang nararamdaman niya. Dati pag may nilalandi siyang iba, bunga ito sa itsura o basta ibang mababaw na dahilan. Kay Michael … Sige, fine, cute siya. Pero … mahirap ipaliwanag. Basta. Parang sa unang pagkakataon ay nakakilala siya ng gusto pa niyang kilalanin at hindi lang basta-basta ka-MOMOL. (Pero hindi niya itatanggi na gusto rin niya yun …)

Pero malaking hadlang yang si Julian Zhi Jie Yee eh. Halata naman na more-than-friends ang gusto ni kuya sa kanila ni Michael. Anong laban niya sa 14 years of friendship sa halos 2 to 3 days nilang friendship?

Pero baka lang in love. _Baka lang._ Hindi siya naniniwala sa pag-ibig. Mutual attraction lang. Baka mutual attraction nga lang. Nahihila lang siya ng emosyon ni Michael sa paghahanap ng katotohanan sa tunay na pag-ibig.

_Hay nako, Yuzuru. You’re jumping to conclusions too fast._

“Ang lalim naman ng iniisip mo,” may bumulong sa likod niya.

Muntikan na siyang mapasigaw. Lumingon siya, at halos tumigil ang pulso niya nang makita na si Michael lang yun. Kaso magkalapit na naman ang mukha nila, at natapon siya sa nangyari kahapon, nang bigla na lang siyang hinalikan ni Michael. Paano kaya kung siya naman mag-initiate …

“Okay ka lang ba?” tanong ni Michael, mukhang naga-alala. Lumulubog na ang araw, at ang ganda ng mga anino na nagpapatingkad sa mukha niya. Para siyang pintura na gusto niyang tingnan pa nang matagal. “Kanina ka pa umiiwas sa amin eh.”

Umiling siya. “Wala …” sagot niya. Napakagat siya ng labi habang pinapagisipan ang susunod na sasabihin. “Break na kami ni Misha.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng kausap. “Break na kayo?” inulit niya. “Bakit naman? Baliw siya noong una ko siyang nakita, pero halatang mahal na mahal ka niya eh.”

Saka niya naramdaman ang pagsisisi. Oo nga, minahal siya ni Misha. Minahal naman siguro ni Yuzuru si Misha, pero hindi sa parehong antas na inaasahan ng kasama. Mas mabuti nang masaktan si Misha ngayon sa paghihiwalay kaysa paasahin pa niya nang tuluyan.

“Yuzuru …” Ang boses ni Michael ang nagbalik sa kanya mula sa kanyang pagmumuni-muni. “Hindi ako eksperto sa love life, pero alam mo ang magandang puwedeng gawin pagkatapos ng isang break-up?”

“Ha?” tanong niya.

Ngumiti si Michael. “Eh, di sumayaw at kumanta! Tara! Puntahan natin yung kapitan!” Bago pa man makasagot si Yuzuru ay naihila siya patayo at patungo sa kung saan ang kapitan ng barko.

Tinuro sila sa isang kwarto kung saan ang sound system ng barko. Nakatago roon ang sandamakmak na CDs na sigurado si Yuzuru ay hindi na tinutugtog bunga ng madali na lang i-download ang mga kanta. Si Michael tuwang-tuwa na tinitingnan ang bawat CD, parang naghahanap ng kayamanan. Sumandal na lang si Yuzuru at pinanood ang kasama at ang pagliliwanag ng mukha tuwing may mahahanap siyang nakakatuwa.

“Uy!” biglang sigaw ni Michael, nilapitan si Yuzuru na may hawak na lumang-lumang CD. “Palagi tong tinutugtog ng nanay ko sa bahay.”

Tiningnan ni Yuzuru ang CD. Isa ito sa mga paborito niyang banda, pero tiningnan niya yung kanta. “Di ba pang sawi to?” tanong niya, pero di niya mapigilang tumawa.

Napatigil si Michael, mukhang na-guilty. “Oo nga pala … Sige, hanap na lang ako ng iba …”

“Teka.” Napigil niya ang pagbalik ni Michael ng CD sa salansanan, ang kanilang mga kamay nagsagaan. Hindi alam ni Yuzuru kung ganito na talaga kainit sa kwarto. “Um … actually, I like that song. It’s one of my favorites.”

“Ah, talaga? O sige! Eh di eto ang tugtog natin!” Tuwang-tuwang pinasok ni Michael ang CD sa CD player, at nagsimulang tumugtog ang malungkot na tugtog ng gitara. “Tara, Yuzuru, kanta tayo!”

Pinabayaan na lang niya si Michael, at gusto sana niyang punahin na hindi siya magaling kumanta at sumayaw, kahit anong birit o pagiwang-giwang pa ang gawin niya. Pero nahila rin siya, at hindi niya mapigilang makisali na rin dahil ganito ang ginagawa sa kanya ni Michael dalawang araw na ang lumilipas. Parang wala na siyang pakialam kung grounded siya ng isang taon o kung sasabunutan siya ni Misha pagbalik niya.

Eto ang gusto niya …

_“Magkahawak ang ating kamay_   
_At walang kamalay-malay …”_

… makasama si Michael nang ganito …

“Yuzuru …” biglang banggit ni Michael, ang boses mahina.

_“Na tinuruan mo ang puso ko_   
_Na umibig nang tunay …”_

Saka na lang nabatid ni Yuzuru na nakapulupot ang kanyang mga braso sa baywang ni Michael, para bang nagso-slow dance sila. Nakikita niya si Julian na nakasimangot sa kanya mula sa peripheral vision, pero ayaw muna niyang umalis. Sa isang beses sa araw na ito, gusto niya na sa kanya muna si Michael.

Pero nagsalita si Julian. “Michael, tara na,” tawag niya, nakahalukipkip. “Tulog na tayo.”

Si Yuzuru ang unang bumitaw. Nararamdaman niyang kumikirot ang kanyang mga mata, at alam niyang wala nang kinalaman ang alikabok sa kwartong iyon.

Tinamaan na talaga siya. Tinamaan nang malala.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Michael** _

Malamig na ang simoy ng hangin, at kahit suot-suot niya ang jacket ni Julian, ay hindi siya makatulog. Siguro dahil hindi siya sanay na matulog habang nakaupo, at siguro na rin dahil tumatakbo pa rin ang kanyang isip. Tiningnan niya ang kanyang relo; alas-dos na ng madaling araw. Maingat siyang umalis sa akbay ni Julian para bumangon at maglakad-lakad nang konti. Si Yuzuru inagaw na ang katabi niyang upuan para humiga, pero mukhang hirap siya dahil papalit-palit siya ng puwesto.

Hindi siya nag-iisa na hindi makatulog. May konting tao ang naglalakad sa may deck, nakatingin sa dagat kahit hindi na nila makita sa sobrang dilim. Maingat siyang bumaba para sumali. Ayos lang kahit hindi niya makita ang dagat; gusto lang niya mag-isip.

Malala na to. Malalang-malala. Akala niya gusto niya si Yuzuru dahil cute siya, pero iba na to. Nang sumayaw sila sa _Huling El Bimbo_ , mas malakas ang tibok ng kanyang puso kaysa nung hinalikan niya si Yuzuru. At noong hinarap niya si Yuzuru para tanungin kung selos siya, ang sagot ni Yuzuru … Masakit.

Hindi ganito ang pag-ibig na iniisip niya. Ang pag-ibig na iniisip niya ay ang kwento ni Yuna and Patrick, magkaibigan simula kabataan nila, sinusumpa ang pangarap sa isa’t isa, ang ligaya sa mga mukha nila tuwing magkasama sila. Alam niya may kaligayahan sa pag-ibig, pero hindi niya akalaing may kaakbay na sakit.

Kay Yuzuru … Akala niya pagsisisihan niya ang buong biyahe pa-Leyte tuwing siya ang kasama, pero nagkamali siya. Ang dalawang araw na ito ay ang isa sa pinakamasayang dalawang araw ng buhay niya, at hindi niya ipagpapalit ito. Pero bakit may kirot na ganito?

“Mike …”

Lumingon siya. Si Julian yun, mukhang nag-aalala nang nilapitan siya. “Ju,” sagot niya. Sana hindi siya nagtunog nabigo nang lumapit ang matalik niyang kaibigan. “Matulog ka na. Late na.”

“Ganyan din ang sasabihin ko sayo,” sagot ng kaibigan, saka tumabi sa kanya. “Di ka makatulog?”

“Hindi ba halata?” banat niya, nagbuntunghininga. “Ang daming iniisip eh.”

“Si Yuzuru.” Hindi nagtanong si Julian, mas naghinuha. Hindi mapinta ni Michael kung anong nararamdaman ng kaibigan. “Nakikita ko ang pagtingin mo sa kanya. Mahal mo siya, ‘di ba?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Michael. Binuksan niya ang kanyang bibig, pero hindi niya alam kung ano ang dapat sasabihin.

Ngumiti si Julian, hinawakan ang kanyang kamay. “Wag mo nang i-deny, Mike,” sabi niya. “Iba ang pagtingin mo sa kanya. Alam ko ‘yan, kasi … ganyan ako tumingin sa’yo.”

Saka bumuhos ang mga luhang di niya akalaing pinipigilan pala niya. Matagal na niyang alam; ilang beses na ring nagpaparamdam si Julian, pero … hindi eh. Hindi tulad ng nararamdaman niya kay Yuzuru ngayon. “Ju …” Niyakap niya ang kaibigan. “I’m sorry … I’m sorry …” Wala nang ibang salita ang makakapagsabi na hanggang kaibigan lang ang turing niya kay Julian, pero sana maintindihan siya ng kaibigan.

 

 

 

 

Hindi na nakatulog si Michael dahil biglang nagsalita ang kapitan sa speakers, pinapahayag na paparating na sila sa daungan. Si Yuzuru ay nasa likod pala nila, nakasandal at nakahalukipkip. Blangko ang kanyang mukha, at hindi alam ni Michael kung ano ang nararamdaman ng kasama noong panahong iyon.

Nang makababa na ng barko ay tahimik silang nag-almusal sa malapit na kainan. Nahuhuli niya si Yuzuru na paminsan tumitingin sa kanila ni Julian, pero pag tinatangkang hulihin ni Michael ay babalik ang pagtingin nito sa pagkain.

Pagkatapos kumain, nagtanong-tanong sila kung kanino pwede sumabay patungo sa dalampasigan. Mabuti na lang may mangingisda na may mabuting loob (pinakilala niya ang sarili niya bilang Nobu) na nakatira sa may dalampasigan at may dala ng sasakyan na kasya silang lahat. (Humingi siya ng tawad dahil walang aircon ang sasakyan kaya kailangang buksan ang mga bintana para hindi sila mainitan.) Siya na ang tumabi kay Manong Nobu sa harap habang ang dalawa ay umupo sa likod.

Walang nagsasalita sa kanila. Si Michael nakikisali sa kuwento ni Nobu tungkol sa lugar at tungkol sa kanyang pamilya, pero nang tumagal ay kuntento na sila sa katahimikan. Binuksan na lang niya ang liham ni Yuna kay Patrick at muling binasa ito. Napangiti siya; palagi na lang tuwing binabasa niya.

Isang taon na niyang pinapangarap na makita si Yuna at si Patrick. Gusto niyang ibalik ang liham, at gusto niya silang makausap. Siguro na rin pwede siyang manghingi ng tulong tungkol sa nararamdaman niya ngayon. Eto na ba ang pag-ibig …?

May malakas na hangin nang makarating sila sa tulay, at bigla na lang naramdaman ni Michael ang biglaang pagkawala ng liham mula sa kanyang kamay. Nabalutan ang kanyang buong katawan ng kaba. _Shit._ “Manong!” sigaw niya. “Pakitigil muna ang sasakyan!”

Narinig niya ang mga sigaw ng “Michael!” at “Mike!” nang patakbo siyang lumabas ng kotse. Hindi na niya pinakinggan kung ano man ang sinisigaw pa nina Yuzuru at Julian. Nasa ere ang liham, parang pakutyang kinuha ng hangin sa kanya, at kailangan niyang kunin bago ito tuluyang malipad. Hinabol niya, tumatalon-talon para abutin, pero palaging tumatakas ang liham sa kanyang hawak.

Pero bigla na naman umihip ang malakas na hangin, at tuluyang lumipad papalayo ang liham, patungo sa kalayuan, kung saan man matatapos ang katubigan sa harap niya. _Hindi ito puwede._ Inakyan niya ang rehas ng tulay. Matangkad naman siya. Baka sakaling maabot pa niya—

“MICHAEL!” may sumigaw at may humila sa kanya at nahulog siya paurong. Hindi niya naramdaman ang sakit nang paghulog dahil nakapatong siya sa katawan ng iba. Narinig niya ang sigaw ni Yuzuru ng “Ow!”, pero hindi pa rin siya binitawan.

“Mike!” sigaw naman ni Julian, kakalapit lang sa kanila. “Mike, bakit ka naman umakyat sa rehas ng tulay?!”

Malabo pa ang pag-iisip ni Michael. Ang nasa isip lang niya ay ang liham ni Yuna kay Patrick, liham na hindi na niya makukuha muli ...

“What were you thinking?!” si Yuzuru naman ang sumigaw sa kanya nang makatayo sila, ang boses ni niya hysterical. “You can’t just jump on the bridge and get the letter! Do you wanna get yourself killed?!”

Saka tumama sa kanya ang realisasyon. Ang nag-uudyok sa kanya para pumunta sa Leyte … ang dahilan kung bakit siya naniniwala sa tunay na pag-ibig … nawala na … Gusto niyang sumagot, pero hikbi ang lumabas sa kanyang bibig, at nanginginig ang kanyang mga balikat nang nagsimula siyang umiyak.

“Hey …” Naging malumanay ang boses ni Yuzuru. Hinawakan siya sa mga balikat, mukha nang nag-aalala. “Michael, don’t cry …”

“Pero yung liham ni Yuna …”

“Kabisado mo naman, di ba?” patuloy ni Yuzuru, ngumiti nang konti. “You can recite the letter to them na lang. It won’t be the same, but … at least you can talk to them about it, right?”

Suminghot si Michael at tumango. “Okay …”

“Don’t cry anymore.” Si Yuzuru ang nagpunas ng luha gamit ang kanyang hinlalaki bago siya yakapin. Hindi mapigilan ni Michael na yumakap din, pero hindi niya mapigilan ang kanyang pagiyak sa kawalan ng tanging koneksyon niya sa paniniwala niya sa tunay na pag-ibig.

 

 

 

 

_**Yuzuru** _

Binaba sila ni Nobu sa kanyang bahay, at doon na sila naligo at nagpahinga bago sila alukin na kumain ng hapunan. Nakilala nila ang asawa ni Nobu, at naakit ang mga anak nito kina Michael at Julian. Si Yuzuru ay nanood lang mula sa kanyang kinauupuan sa sala, paulit-ulit na binabasa ang text sa kanya ni Manong Dai. Pinadala ang driver niya sa Leyte para sunduin siya at iuwi sa pinakaunang flight pa-Manila. Ibig sabihin, hindi na niya masasamahan si Michael sa blue moon.

Bumalik ang kanyang pagtingin sa dalawa habang nilalaro ang mga bata. Napansin niya na parang nagkakahiyaan ang dalawa. May nangyari siguro. Natandaan niya ang pagyakap ng dalawa sa barko, si Michael umiiyak. Yun siguro, pero hindi tsismoso si Yuzuru, kaya ayaw niyang tanungin kung ano ang napagusapan ng dalawa.

Si Michael ang unang nagyaya sa mga bata na bumalik sa bahay para umidlip. Nagkatinginan sila, at si Michael ang unang lumingon. Napansin ni Yuzuru na mangiyak-ngiyak na naman ang kasama, at may naramdaman siyang kirot sa kanyang dibdib.

“Ikaw.”

Tumingala si Yuzuru; nasa labas pa rin si Julian, pero nagpapahiwatig na lumabas siya. Dahil wala naman siyang magawa sa loob ng bahay ay tumayo siya at sinundan ang kasama na naglakad palayo ng bahay. “Anong kailangan mo?” tanong niya kay Julian.

“Didiretsuhin na kita.” Tumigil si Julian sa paglalakad at hinarap si Yuzuru, ang kanyang mata puno ng determinasyon. “Mahal mo ba si Michael?”

Parang tumigil ang puso ni Yuzuru. Alam na niya ang sagot, pero hindi niya masabi. Masyadong mabilis, masyadong mabigat ang salita.

Pero hindi siya hinintay ni Julian sumagot; sa halip tinuloy niya ang kanyang sasabihin. “Ako kasi mahal ko siya. Sinabi ko na sa kanya, pero hindi niya ako mahal nang ganun. Ikaw, kaya mong sabihin?”

 _Hindi,_ inamin niya sa sarili niya. _Pero gusto ko._ Kaya lang masyadong mapanganib magsabi ng nararamdaman, at gusto niya na kaya niyang kontrolin ang mga kaganapan. Pag-ibig? Hindi niya ata kaya yun.

“Ang gusto ko lang sabihin,” patuloy ni Julian, “pag sinaktan mo si Michael, humanda ka sa akin. Kung hindi mo naman siya mahal, wag mo namang durugin ang puso niya.”

“Hindi ko gagawin yun,” sagot niya. Parang nung nagsalita siya ay hindi siya ang may-ari ng boses na yun. “Dalawang araw ko pa lang kilala si Michael. Imposibleng pag-ibig agad ang mararamdaman ko. Eh, hindi ko nga yan maintindihan paminsan eh! Sa’yo na siya. Besides, my driver will be picking me up, so kayong dalawa na lang magsama sa blue moon na yan!”

Padabog siyang tumalikod, at muntikan na siyang mapasigaw nang makita niya si Michael na nakatayo pala sa likuran niya. _Shit. Narinig ba niya sinabi ko?!_ “Michael …” Blangko ang mukha ng lalaki, walang pinahihiwatig na damdamin.

“Mike …” si Julian naman ang nagsalita. “Andito ka? Paalis na ba tayo?”

“Maya-maya pa,” sagot ni Michael, nanginginig ang boses. “Yuzuru … andito si Manong … talaga bang uuwi ka na?”

Iniwasan niya ang pagtingin ni Michael. “Mom found out I went to Leyte without her permission,” paliwanag niya. “I have to go.”

“Hindi mo ba kayang mag-stay kahit sandali lang?” tanong ni Michael. “Makita lang natin si Yuna at si Patrick tapos alis na …”

“I can’t,” sagot niya, mas mapilit ang tono. “I’m sorry, Michael. I have to go.” At patakbo siyang bumalik sa bahay.

Nakita niya si Manong Dai sa sala ni Manong Nobu, nagkukuwentuhan tungkol sa mga anak at sa asawa, at napatigil ang usapan nang pumasok siya ng bahay. “Ser!” Mabilis na tumayo si Manong Dai, muntikan nang matapon ang kape sa mesa. “Ser, sorry po! Wala po akong kinalaman sa pagsundo sa’yo! Sabi ko kasi kay Ma’am kaya mo naman umuwi mag-isa, pero—”

“It’s okay, Manong,” sagot ni Yuzuru. “I know it’s not your fault. Sasama na ako sa’yo pauwi.”

“Ha?!” halos ma-bulyaw ng driver niya. “Eh, ser, paano ang blue moon? Di ba kaya ka nga pumunta rito?”

“Forget it, Manong. We’re going home.” Agad-agad pumunta si Yuzuru sa kwarto kung saan nakatago ang kanilang gamit. Pagod na siya. Hindi pa nga nakaka-adjust masyado ang body clock niya mula nang bumalik siya sa Manila, tapos eto pa. Gusto na lang niya matulog, takasan ang nararamdaman niya.

Mas tahimik ang pag-uusap ni Manong Dai at Manong Nobu nang lumabas siya ng kwarto. Nagkamot si Manong Dai ng ulo niya at nagtanong, “O, tara? Sigurado po kayong eto gusto niyo?”

“Manong, let’s just go …” Siya na ang naunang lumabas ng bahay. Paglabas niya ay nakita niya si Michael at Julian naglalakad pabalik ng bahay. Namumula na naman ang mga mata ni Michael, at mukhang iiyak na naman siya nang magtagpo ang kanilang mga mata. Tumingin na naman siya sa damuhan. “I’m sorry. Have fun at the blue moon.”

“Ingat,” sagot ni Michael.

Hindi pa nga siya nakakausad nang may naramdaman siyang kamao sa kanyang mukha. Mabilis na ang sumunod na mga pangyayari—ang paghulog niya sa lupa, ang mga sigaw nina Michael at Manong Dai, pati na ang galit na sigaw ni Julian “Kakasabi ko lang ‘wag mong saktan si Michael, eh!” Parang umikot ang buong mundo, pero alam niyang hinila siya patayo ni Manong Dai at hinila sa kotse. Hindi man siya nakalingon para makita si Michael, siguro sa huling pagkakataon sa matagal na panahon.

Nang mas maayos ang pagkamalay niya, nasa kotse siyang patungo na sa tulay, at nag-aalalang tinitingnan siya ni Manong Dai. “Ser, okay ba po kayo?” tanong niya. “Matagal kayong nakatulala eh. Magaling ata manuntok ang batang ‘yon.”

“Uh …” Gumalaw siya at napangiwi. Masakit nga ang parte ng mukha niya kung saan siya sinuntok ni Julian. Napatingin siya sa labas ng bintana. Palubog na ang araw; malapit na ang blue moon. Paalis na kaya si Michael? Nandoon kaya sina Yuna at Patrick? … Hindi ba kakaiba na wala siyang pakialam dito dati? Ngayon, ayun na ang tumatakbo sa isipan niya.

Bigla na lang tumigil ang kotse, at nasubsob siya. “Manong!” pagalit niyang sigaw. “Manong, what’s your problem?!”

“Eh, ser.” Seryoso ang itsura ni Manong Dai, parang nag-iisip ng makabuluhang sasabihin. “Ayoko munang lumayo tayo hanggang makasigurado ako.”

“Sigurado saan?”

“Ser, ‘di ba dapat nandoon ka sa blue moon? Kasama _siya_?”

Nagbuntunghininga siya. “But Manong …”

“Ser.” Mas madiin na ang pananalita ni Manong Dai. Nakakagulat dahil hindi pa niya naririnig sumabat ang driver niya. “Oo, pagagalitan tayo pareho ni Ma’am pag-uwi natin, pero ano ba talaga gusto mo? Pababayaan mo na lang ba ‘to?”

Hindi na niya kailangang pag-isipan ‘yun. Matagal na niyang alam ang sagot.

Ang tanong: Should he take the chance?

 

 

 

 

_**Michael** _

Sumakay na siya sa sasakyan ni Manong Nobu patungo sa dalampasigan. Palubog na ang araw, at saktong lalabas na raw ang blue moon pagkarating nila. May kasama man siya o wala, itutuloy pa rin niya ito.

Nagulat siya nang tumanggi si Julian na sumama sa kanya. “Kailangan ikaw lang ang pumunta roon,” ang sagot niya.

Kumurap si Michael. “Ha? Bakit ako lang? Di ba plano nating magkasama tayo?”

“Alam ko, pero …” Napakamot siya ng ulo. “Di ba kung sino ang kasama mo sa ilalim ng blue moon, siya ang makakasama mo habangbuhay.”

“Ju …” Umiling si Michael. Hindi pwede. “Ju, wag kang ganyan …”

“Ano ba, simula four years old na tayo magkasama! Siguradong malapit na rin yun sa habangbuhay.” Nakatawa pa siya. “Pero seryoso, hindi ako ang dapat sumama sa’yo. Baka umasa pa ako.”

“Pero …” _Umalis na ang gusto kong makasama …_

“Mike,” sabat ni Julian, seryoso na ang itsura. “Maniwala ka sa ’kin. Ikaw ang kailangan pumunta roon, hindi ako. Gawin mo na, please?”

Niyakap niya si Julian bago umalis. Yun na lang ang paraan niya para makahingi ng tawad sa kaibigan, kahit ilang beses sabihin ni Julian na hindi dapat siya humingi ng tawad.

Sa totoo lang, kinakabahan siya. Ang daming pwedeng mangyari pagdating niya sa dalampasigan. Paano kung wala sila pareho o wala ang isa sa kanila? Paano niya mapapatunayang siya nga ang nakahanap ng liham kung wala na ito sa mga kamay niya? _Hinga, Michael,_ payo niya sa kanyang sarili. _Kaya mo ‘to. Magiging okay ang lahat._

Nakarating na siya sa dalampasigan sa wakas, at nagpa-iwan siya kay Manong Nobu doon. Tahimik ang lugar, ni walang taong nakaabang sa baybayin, nakatingin sa asul na buwan sa langit. Naglakad siya hanggang sa naramdaman niya ang alon sa kanyang mga paa, at nang tumingala siya sa buwan, naramdaman niya ang kalumbayan.

_Masyado pang maaga. Siguro paparating na sila ..._

Bigla niyang narinig ang paglalakad sa buhangin. Lumingon siya, at nakita niya ang isang babae na patungo rin sa baybayin. Napakaganda niya, ang kanyang puting damit nagbibigay sa kanya ng mala-anghel na aura. Ngayon pa lang niya nakita ang babaeng ito, pero malakas ang kutob niya na ito si Yuna …

Tumabi si Yuna sa kanya at ngumiti bago tumingala sa buwan. Hindi na niya mapigilang magtanong, “Kayo ba po si Yuna?”

Lumingon sa kanya si Yuna at nanlaki ang mga mata. “Paano mo nalaman pangalan ko?” tanong niya, ang boses niya mahinhin na halos hindi naintindihan agad ni Michael dahil sa lakas ng alon.

Nanginginig siya. Eto na talaga ang kinahihintay niya. “Ako po si Michael,” pakilala niya. “Nahanap ko po ang liham niyo kay Patrick tungkol sa pagkikita rito. Ibabalik ko sana po, pero … nilipad kasi ng hangin.”

Iba ang inasahang reaksyon niya kay Yuna. Sa halip na matuwa, nakita ni Michael ang kalungkutan sa mga mata ni Yuna. “Ang liham na 'yon …” ani niya. “Matagal nang itinapon ni Patrick ang liham na 'yon. Iba ang mahal niya … at hindi ako 'yon.”

“ _May masasaktan at madi-disappoint sa blue moon na yan_ ,” sabi sa kanya ni Yuzuru. Tama pala siya. Ang gusto lang naman niya mangyari ay makita sina Yuna at Patrick at marinig ang kanilang kwentong pag-iibigan. Hindi niya akalaing may ibang mangyayari—maantala ang biyahe, mapamahal sa taong hindi ganoon ang tingin sa kanya.

“Umiiyak ka,” biglang puna ni Yuna.

Pinunasan ni Michael ang kanyang mga mata. Oo nga, umiiyak siya. Nakakahiya naman na umiiyak siya katabi ng taong hindi siya kilala. Pero kahit gaano niya kabilis punasan ang kanyang mga mata, mas mabilis ang pagbuhos ng kanyang mga luha. Hindi na niya matago ang kanyang hinagpis nang niyakap siya ni Yuna.

“Okay lang umiyak,” ang sabi sa kanya ni Yuna. “Normal ang mabigo sa pag-ibig. Totoo, may mahika rito, pero minsan hindi ito nagpapakita agad-agad. Minsan, kailangan kang masaktan bago mo mahanap ang tunay na pag-ibig.”

Hindi alam ni Michael kung gaano katagal magkayakap sila ni Yuna, pero iniwan din siya at napaupo siya sa baybayin para titigan ang buwan. Wala na siyang luha na maiiyak pa, ni hindi na rin siya nalulungkot at nasasaktan sa mga kaganapan. Ayaw na muna niya pag-isipan yun. Iniisip niya ang biyahe pauwi, kung gaano katagal ang magiging tulog niya pag nakauwi na siya. Paggising niya ay puwede na ulit niya pag-isipan ang mga pangyayari at kung paano umusad mula roon.

Siguro tama si Yuna. Masasaktan siya, pero hindi niya kailangang masaktan buong buhay niya. Matututo siya sa karanasang ito, at kung si Yuzuru man o iba ang talagang tunay niyang iibigin … bahala na.

Baka guni-guni lang niya nang may narinig siyang tumawag ng pangalan niya. Siguro ihip lang yun ng hangin o pagod na talaga siya. Sa bagay, kailangan na rin niyang umalis dahil susunduin na siya ni Mang Nobu. Tumayo siya at tumingala sa buwan, bumulong ng “Salamat. Paalam.”

Nang lumingon siya, hindi niya inaasahang magiging kaharap niya si Yuzuru. Nakabenda ang mukha niya kung saan sinuntok siya ni Julian. Hinihingal siya, na para bang malapit na naman siyang atakhin ng hika, pero bumalik naman sa normal ang kanyang paghinga. “Michael …” inulit niya.

“Akala ko umuwi ka na,” ani ni Michael.

“I should have, but I didn’t,” sagot ni Yuzuru, paunti-unting lumakad patungo sa kanya hanggang halos magkalapit na sila. “Two days ko pa dinedeny ang nararamdaman ko sa’yo, Michael. I don’t want to run away anymore.”

“A-Ano?” tanong niya. Malakas na naman ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Hindi kaya …?

“Michael …” Hinawakan ni Yuzuru ang kanyang mga kamay. “I’m not sure I can believe in true love. But what I feel for you is different. You’re someone I want to be with, kahit na you’re weird and stuff.”

“So … anong ibig sabihin nun?”

Huminga nang malalim si Yuzuru. “Gusto kitang ligawan,” sagot niya. “I want to get to know you better. I want to talk to you all day about the things we like and don’t like. I want to take you out on dates to our favorite places …” Namula ang kanyang mukha nang sinabi niya, “At sana … gusto ko madala ulit kita rito sa blue moon, at sana … masabi ko na … na mahal kita.”

Hindi ito ang mga salitang inaasahan niya, pero ayos lang sa kanya. Masaya siya sa katunayang gusto siyang kilalanin ni Yuzuru, na gusto niyang magsikap na magkaroon sila ng relasyon lampas ng pagkakaibigan.

“So?” tanong ni Yuzuru, naghihintay ng sagot. “What do you say?”

Ngumiti si Michael. Pinisil niya ang mga kamay ni Yuzuru bago siya yakapin; mabilis din siyang niyakap ni Yuzuru. “Okay,” bulong niya, hindi mapigilan ang kaligayahan. “Okay na okay ‘yun.”

 

 

 

 

_**Epilogo** _

Malalim na ang gabi nang makarating sila sa dalampasigan. Kanina pa sila siguro dapat nakarating doon, pero maraming nangyari kaya sila naantala. Hindi naman nagrereklamo si Michael. Isang taon na rin ang lumipas bago sila makabalik dito. Napadaan pa sila sa barangay kung saan kinamusta nila sina Denis at Alex at ang iba pang tao sa barangay. Tapos naghapunan sila kasama sina Manong Nobu at ang kanyang pamilya. Napadaan din si Yuna, at tumagal din ang kanilang usapan. Hindi nila namalayan na gabi na—lumabas na ang blue moon.

Umupo sila sa buhangin at tumingala sa buwan. Mas maganda ito kaysa noong isang taon. Siguro dahil sa kasama niya ngayon, sa paghawak ng kanilang mga kamay, at sa pagsandal ng ulo niya sa balikat ng kasama. 

Marami na ring nangyari sa isang taon. Tawagan sa kalagitnaan ng gabi, labas-labas para manood ng sine o kumain o mag-usap tungkol sa kung ano-ano. Isang taon ng ligawan at pagkikilala sa isa’t isa. Minsan ay hindi alam ni Michael kung bakit ang tagal ni Yuzuru na magsabi ng tatlong salita na matagal na niyang hinihintay, pero minsan hindi siya nagrereklamo. Nagpapasalamat siya na nage-effort talaga si Yuzuru na siguraduhin na maging mahalaga ang relasyon nito, para sa kanilang dalawa. 

“What are you thinking about?” tanong sa kanya ni Yuzuru. Matagal na siguro silang tahimik, nakatitig lang sa buwan. 

“Ako?” sagot niya. “Wala lang. Natatandaan ko lang yung last year.” 

“Ako rin,” sabi ni Yuzuru. “Nakakabaliw, no?” 

“Oo.” Pero hindi ipagpapalit ni Michael yun para sa iba pang karanasan. 

Binitawan ni Yuzuru ang kanyang kamay at tinuwid niya ang upo niya. “I have to tell you something,” ang kanyang pahayag. 

“Hmm?” Tiningnan niya si Yuzuru. Magkalapit na ang kanilang mga mukha, at alam ni Michael kung ano ang sunod na mangyayari. Matagal na niyang alam, pero ito na ang pagpapatunay. 

“Michael …” Hinawakan ni Yuzuru ang kanyang mukha, at kahit malamig ang hangin ay mainit-init ang kamay ni Yuzuru sa kanyang pisngi. “I love you.” 

Sa sobrang ligaya ni Michael ay akala niya sasabog na ang kanyang dibdib. “Yuzuru, mahal din kita.” 

At nang magtagpo ang kanilang mga labi, patuloy na lumiliwanag ang buwan sa kanilang dalawa.


End file.
